The Existential Bad boy
by alysef
Summary: Poor Johnny. His marriage is failing and his father had kicked him out of the orgainzation. Johnny is a sad excuse of a man now. Only a visit from his favorite bad girl could bring back the bad boy in him.
1. Chapter 1

(So if no one knows I am Jomax addict. Since it's not happening in real life, I retreat to my fiction world. Enjoy!)

_1st Let's Play Catch Up_

_Johnny had been with Olivia so long that when Brook Lynn came around he felt like a breath of fresh air. She was sexy, charming, young, everything he needed. It was a fiery crash and burn for Johnny and Olivia. After Brook Lynn failed to bed Dante she set her sights on Johnny. Poor Olivia walked into his apartment and got an eye full, Brook Lynn bent over the new recliner she just bought him Johnny with his pants around his ankles. No amount of words could explain how furious Olivia was and or how quickly she found herself in the arms of Sonny Corinthos. Johnny and Brook lynn has a long hot and passionate love affair. This was exactly what Johnny needed. Maxie on the other had, fresh out of her relationship with Spinelli fell into the hottest love triangle to hit Port Charles since Jax, Sonny and Brenda. Eventually Maxie got in her own way and the triangle would crash and burn leaving all those involved with broken hearts. Matt ended up showing her how much of an ass he really is, and Lucky, well it only took him a few months before he jumped back on the Liz band wagon. With Maxie's pride hurt she decided to exit Port Charles and lick her emotional wounds in Paris at Kate's suggestion. While there she met a man named Jean Luke, a very sexy french designer that worshipped the ground she walked on and in time turned her into the toast of the Paris fashion world. Two years later Maxie was now a well known clothing designer, she had come very far from her humble beginnings as Kate Howard's assistant. Johnny on the other hand found himself married to Brook Lynn. At first everything was great, he felt like she was his equal till Anthoney waged an all out campaign to kick Johnny out of the Mob and while trying to fight to stay in his marriage took a back seat. Later he would find out she had slept with a number of his men as a desperate cry for his attention. Between her infidelities and his desperate tries to hold onto his power Johnny was now just a shell of his former self. Oh how the once great Mob prince had fallen. It would be a few months before Maxie would blow back into town. It was either fate or Claudia that brought her there but however it happened it would be a happy reunion in the strangest of places._

Chapter 1

The Bad Boy With in Stirs

Johnny had been making regular stops at the cemetery where his sisters remain lay for some time now, but he had been going there now almost everyday. Sitting at her grave side gave him some kind of odd peace. Brook Lynn never understood why he would shut the world out so often to go and sit and talk to a head stone, he didn't quite understand it either he just knew that he was comforting to him to know that Claudia was listening.

"My life feels more and more like a train wreck. I'm trying to make things work with Brook but the harder I try the more pointless it feels. If you were here I know you would know what to say" Johnny said as he placed his hand on her head stone.

"I use to do that."

He heard that familiar voice and he spun around, gun in hand, and was shocked to see two beautiful blue eyes starring back at him that he hadn't seen for a long time. It was Maxie that stood right before him, the last person he expected to see. She had that smile that would melt something in him, the kind of smile that made him forget all the problems going on in his life for a while.

It's actually why I'm hear. Georgie would be so pissed at me if she knew I hadn't been to visit her for as long as I had. Good thing she's dead I guess.

"Maxie Jones. I don't believe it."

Well I'm either here or you're having a weird beginning to a sex dream.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Everywhere. .. nowhere, you know."

"Yeah I know, so are you back?"

"For a few days. Maybe longer, I haven't decided yet. Why?"

"Just wondering if I had enough time to buy a beautiful woman a drink."

Maybe a little pool at Jake's?

"Just like old times."

"I hope not."

It was obvious to anyone that Johnny had missed the flirty easy going banter Maxie and he had. Flirting was second nature for them. It had been a log time since he seemed this laid back. They walked into Jake's and got a few beers and headed for the pool table.

"So how does the great John Zacharra feel about a little game of truth or dare pool?"

"I don't think my wife would like that."

"Your wife! You married Olivia!"

"No, no, no god no. I married Brook Lynn."

Maxie paused for a second before erupting into laughter. Johnny couldn't help but let out a few laughs as he watched her rack the balls up. The game was slow starting. Maxie made the first shot.

"So truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Lame. Okay so why would you tie yourself down to one woman when there are so many other women, willing women, that would love to take you for a ride?"

"I was in love."

Are you serious. . .my god what has she done to you. So where was my invitation. I never went to a mob wedding before?

"Don't know, hard to invite someone to a wedding if you don't know where they are."

That is a bull shit excuse and you know it. You are Johnny fucking Zacharra, if you want something the heavens part and the angels bend over backwards to grant your wishes.

Johnny lined up his shot and missed.

Things aren't exactly like that now.

"What!"

"I'm a married man now, it's all about give, take, and compromise"

and counseling, pre-nups, and affairs.

As Maxie lined up her shot and missed, Johnny winced at the mention of infidelity and Maxie caught it.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Johnny, I haven't been back in town for an hour and your are already holding out on me. How long did it take you to bed the first semi interesting woman that crossed your path after you said I do?"

"Maxie."

"Don't Maxie me, spill, tell me every little juicy detail."

"Maxie."

"I just said don't Maxie me. . wait, it wasn't you who cheated was it?"

"You know you really do talk to much."

"Hey, insults are not my idea of old times-"

"Yeah they are-"

"And if you have such a problem with talking I think you know what you have to do."

Maxie looked at him with that look. He remembered the look, the one she gave him when they were on the couch in his garage. She was begging for it, he thought to himself. He made his first shot and looked up and saw Brook Lynn enter the bar drapped all over soem joe blow nobody. Since it was dark and he and Maxie were closer to the back Brook Lynn hadn't seen them yet. Every she gave that guy tightened Johnny's grip on his pool cue. Maxie looked on as him wife practically verified how much of a skank she was. Maxie walked over to Johnny and got directly in his line of sight.

"So what's it gonna be?"

Johnny knew what she was doing and he loved her for that. It had been so long since he had his best friend and he decided that he was done playing the faithful and wounded husband. It was going to be a small step but it was going to be the return of how Maxie put it. . .the return of Johnny Fucking Zacharra. He smiled that devilish smile she loved so much and the words truth or dare rolled off his lips. He hadn't even finished his sentance when she answered.

"You know me, what do you think?"

"Alright Maxie, you wanna play, lets do it. I am willing to bet you have not changed one bit. You are still as big a tease as you always were."

"Is there a dare in there somewhere?"

"I dare you to sleep with me."

Maxie plastered her most offended look on her face but Johnny knew she was full of it.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Like I said a tease."

"Me, you're the one who wouldn't go through with it."

They both took a swig from their beers never breaking eye contact.

"Alright Jones, I'm not playing chicken, I fully intend to keep going."

Maxie got close to him.

"I like a good game as much as the next girl but I don't plan on stopping either, so it looks like you're about to get laid."

Maxie tipped her beer up and finished it off. She placed the empty bottle on the pool table and started to walk out. Johnny followed her first with his eyes and soon finished his drink and followed. He caught up with Maxie right in front of Brook Lynn's table and decided to put on a show. Maxie was more than willing to help. He spun her around and kissed her hard. She kicked up her leg around his waist and let out a moan. He slowly pulled back and as he did he looked his wife dead in the eye and smiled as Maxie led him away. It was a huge slap in the face. When he and Brook Lynn first started dating she couldn't stand to share him with Maxie. She took up all his free time and made sure that they never had any time to hang out or talk alone and soon she succeeded because after a while Maxie stopped calling, Johnny stopped calling and they drifted apart and Brook Lynn was happy. But now Maxie had suddenly showed up and she was all over Johnny. Before they got to the limo they arrived in Brook Lynn was already out the door behind them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Johnny?"

"Just having a little fun with an old friend, what do you care? You seemed pretty cozy in there with your friend."

He. . .I. . .Look I know we're having problems but sleeping with Maxie-

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, you got something to say to me Brook?"

"Stay out of this Maxie, this is between me and my husband."

"There's nothing in between us Brook, why don't you go back in there and enjoy your date."

"He's not my date, he's just . . .a friend."

Could've fool me, but whatever, go back inside to him and have fun, I know I am.

"Yeah, Johnny and I are going to go be friendly too."

Johnny naked away from Brook Lyn and opened the door and got in.

"Whatever you think this is, it's not, he and I are still married, he still loves me and you're still the slut for the night."

"Okay Brook Lynn, whatever you say, I might be his dirty slut for the night, and believe me I'm going to enjoy it but you had the chance to save your marriage but you blew it by being the whore of the year."

Maxie turned and got in the limo and shut the door behind her. Brook Lynn could see as Johnny leaned over and started to kiss Maxie. She could also see she might've made a huge mistake. Maxie kissed him back as hard as he kissed her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her lips sucked his neck, his man hood hardened under her lap but Johnny pulled back at the last second. He still cared about his wife and Maxie knew it.

"So who's the tease this time?"

"Maxie I-"

"It's okay, I understand. You love your wife. I could keep tempting you till you gave in and I know you would, but you need to resolve what you have with her."

"Thanks."

"You should thank me, if we slept together now sure the sex would be great but I think we work better as friends with that whole sexual tension thing."

Maxie could tell he wasn't ready to let the Johnny she knew all the way out but she could tell he was enjoying getting right up close to the fire. Johnny had his driver drop Maxie off at the hotel and then he went home alone. Brook Lynn had decided to cut her evening short and wait for him to come home. There she was in the living room waiting when he arrived.

So I take it the quickie in the limo was enough?

"I'm going to bed."

"Don't walk away from me Johnny."

"Why not, you've been walking away from me the moment you decided to sleep with my father!"

"I did that for you, he said he would leave you alone if I-"

"Played his little whore for the night. Please, he told you what you wanted to hear."

"He was going to kill you, I saved your life."

"Killing our marriage in the process."

Johnny walked up the steps with a heavy heart. His was finally able to say out loud what had been eating him up inside. His father had killed his mother, banished his sister from his life, took his organization from him and slept with his wife. Anthony had managed to taint everything Johnny loved and now what did he have? The next morning he found himself knocking on Maxie's hotel room door.

"Just a minute!" she yelled from inside.

As Maxie flung the door open Johnny was met with a sight he had seen only in his dreams, a dripping wet Maxie covered in a small towel. Her hair still wet and her skin letting off a hint of steam from the hot water. Her face lit up when she saw him. He had missed that. He use to have that effect on people but not lately.

"Come in, I was just about to get dressed."

Maxie walked into room still talking leaving Johnny in the living room. He saw a few things of flowers that looked like they had been delivered that morning. One card read from doctor Matt, one from a Jean Luc, and another from some other strange guy. He made his way closer to her bedroom.

"I came by to see if you wanted to grab a bite."

Actually I was getting ready to head out. I uhhh decided that coming back here probably wasn't the best idea.

"Why did you come back?"

"I . . .that's not important but what is important is that I needed to take a vacation from work and I see now that if I do that here nothing good will come of it."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means. . .I came back to see you and now that I've seen you I should go."

Maxie had exited her bathroom not knowing that Johnny had entered her bedroom during their conversation. She stood there in her sexy bra and panties. He stood there in awe of looking at her body, she looked good, as good as she did the last time he saw her naked at the Quartermaines. Their eyes locked and drifted to the bed. Maxie quickly snapped out of it and walked past him to her closet. Johnny was still enjoying the view till she started to dress.

"I'm hurt Maxie, you come all this way to see me and now you're leaving."

"I think it's best for all involved."

"What if I told you I'd like to go with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sort of in need of a vacation. I've been so angry at the world here lately that I could barely remember what it felt like to have fun.. . that is until you showed up."

"Johnny, I am not about to take you away on some-"

Let me take you away, it'll be just a trip for two friends to get reacquainted. Besides you can tell me what you did to get all those flowers.

"Sorry Zacharra, but I don't kiss and tell."

"Don't I know it."

"Okay so say we do this, what would your wife say?"

"Who cares."

Maxie walked up to him and grabbed his hand and led him to the full length mirror in the front room of the hotel room.

"Look in this mirror and tell me you don't care. You couldn't even bring yourself to go through with a quickie in the limo."

"I know but next time-"

"Next time you'll do the same thing."

Johnny spun her around and brought her close to him. He kissed her teasingly and then deepened his kiss. His tongue gained entry past her lips and she didn't deny him. He picked her up and started towards the bedroom but they were stopped by a pounding on the door. Johnny let her down slowly and sat in the bed as she walked towards the door. She opened and was surprised to see Anthony Zacharra standing there between two tall men with blank expressions.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I came to see my son."

Johnny heard his fathers voice and sprung up to the door and slammed it in Anthony's face.

"Come on Johnny, that was awfully rude. I'd hate to have my guys break down the door. We have things that need to be discussed."

Maxie opened the door revealing Johnny at her bar pouring himself a drink. Maxie studied the scene that unfolded, she knew Johnny hated his father but something was different, he had an even high amount of hatred for his father now.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about, you have the business, you forced me out."

"Your wife-"

"Don't talk to me about her."

"Your wife has let me know that you seem to have taken up with another woman and she is concerned that you might soon ask her for a divorce."

"And"

And if you know what's good you'll keep that thought out of your head. Now I'm all for a sexy little side action but don't forget who you married.

"How is this any of your business?"

"It's my business because you are a reflection on me, if you ever hope to get back in the bus-"

"You can stop right there. I don't intend to carry on any legacy for you. You had your chance and you decided you weren't ready to let go of the power so you turned on your own soon and forced me out. I'm out, for good, so whatever and whoever I decide to have in my bed is not you concern."

"So what your wife cheats on you, big deal, get over it. People are watching me Johnny and they don't like where this is headed."

Too bad. Maybe you should've thought about that before you slept with my wife.

Maxie's face went white with disgust. Brook Lynn and grampy, gross. It was a mere few seconds before Anthony realized who Johnny was with.

"Maxie Jones, I remember you very well, long time no see."

"Happily, until now. Is there anything else because he and I were busy."

"I'm sure."

"Tell my wife that she and I will talk later."

"You'll talk now."

"We'll talk soon."

"Johnny make sure that you know what you're doing. I'd hate to wake up one morning and read that something has happened to poor Ms. Jones."

"Hey I don't know who the hell you're threatening -"

Feisty one this one."

"Listen up gramps and listen hard with that good ear, I am not someone to toss threats at. Just because you're the head of your local mob branch that means squat to me. I know people that would love to go after you and all I have to do is say the word."

"Maxie-"

"No Johnny, if this bastard thinks he can come in here and say whatever he wants he's mistaken. If your son wants to leave he knows where the door is and can use it any time he likes. You however need to leave. NOW!"

"Alright blondie, I'll leave."

Anthony walks out smiling at an obviously pissed Maxie. He admired her gusto but didn't like the way she spoke to him, no respect. This would not stand and Johnny knew this. After the door shut Johnny didn't know if he should be impressed with her or scared for her. He didn't have the pull to defend her if Anthony decided to come after her.

"Are you crazy!"

"I tend to get a little testy when someone stops me from getting laid."

"Maxie, he runs this town now. He can come after you-"

So let him. I wasn't lying when about my people. The fashion world has put me in touch with some famous people and some powerful people. Ones that know how to handle Anthony Zacharra.

"I think I'm turned on."

Johnny started to walk towards her but she stopped his lips from touching her by putting her hand over his lips.

"Save it."

"I'm confused."

"What else is new. Who are you and what the fuck have you done with my friend Johnny."

"Excuse me."

"There use to be a time when there was this electricity about you that no one dared question. least of all your father."

"Things change."

"If that's true then I don't know if it's a good idea for us to go away and do anything."

"Okay I get your a little hesitant but I need this."

"What to get laid, hire a hooker"

"I thought you wanted this"

"Maybe but if this is what you've become, your fathers lackey, then no."

They looked at each other silent for a moment and then Maxie turned to walk away but Johnny grabbed her arm. She turned and gave him the strongest fuck me look she could put on her face. Something started to rise up in him, whether it was a need for sex or something else he decided to go with it.

"Are you finished?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm done asking. Pack a bag and get ready to leave."

"That's more like it."

Johnny turned to leave the hotel and go back to his house and pack as well. He was ready to leave Port Charles behind to go and find what he had been missing. A few minutes after the door closed there was a knock. Maxie answered and in walked Anthony again.

"Nice show you put on."

"You told me to make it look real."

"I told you to get him out of this funk and not to let him know I brought you here."

Anthony crossed the room to close the gap between him and Maxie.

"Whoa old man, I'm pretty sure I look nothing like his wife so whatever you are thinking right now you can stop. It's not gonna happen."

"It'll happen if I say it will."

Anthony reaches out and grabs Maxie by her hair and tilts her head back in order to force a kiss but Maxie raises her hand and Anthony feels a hard and metallic just inside his thigh.

"I don't know if that's how Brook Lynn likes it but like I said, it ain't gonna happen."

Anthony takes the hint and backs away.

"I knew I had the right girl."

"I want to get one thing clear, you didn't bring me here, I came here. . . for Johnny."

"Well I guess I should keep that money in my pocket then."

"Keep your money old man. I'm about to get exactly what I came for."

Anthony left the room and Maxie was now alone with her thoughts. She knew what it sounded like but she had no choice but to get mixed up with him. She had heard a few things about Anthony, like the fact that he was planning on doing the unspeakable to his own son if he didn't snap out of his depression mode. When Maxie heard this she hadn't decided if she was wanting to get involved yet but when Anthony showed up in Paris to offer her money to seduce his son and bring him back to his former self she knew this was an offer she better not refuse. So here she was, reduced to being a hooker but the one thing she wouldn't do was take his blood money. She was going to do this on her own terms. She saw what this town had done to him. She was gonna bring back Johnny Zacharra if it was the last thing she would do. A few hours later he showed up with a big gift box and a bottle of tequila. The box contained some black lingerie that Johnny bought specifically for her.

"Is this a gift for me or you?"

"It's something I think we can both enjoy."

"I thinks this is for you and the tequila is for me."

Maxie tried to snatched the bottle from his hand but his grip stopped her. He raised it above his head and dangled it over her.

"Give it to me Johnny."

"Oh I plan to."

Maxie looked at him and backed away. She was a little surprised that all it took was for her to show her face for him to snap out of it.

"Where is all this coming from. A few hours ago you were all about staying faithful and not pissing daddy off and now-"

"And now I'm about to take what I want."

Johnny walked over towards Maxie as she backed into her bedroom. She saw the way he looked and she liked it. Johnny oozed sex appeal. His eyes glimmered with the promise of mind blowing, earth shattering, body numbing sex. Maxie smiled like a kid on Christmas morning but now was not the time to give in. When he got close enough she managed to take the bottle from his hand.

"Not so fast, we're going to play a little game."

"What kind of game?"

"A drinking game, what else."

"Okay."

So what we're going to do is play a little catch up. In this game we race each other to finish our shots and whoever finishes first gets to ask a question and the other person has to answer truthfully. No lies. Can you handle that?

"I can handle anything you throw at me."

The sat at the table in the living room and she poured the shots. She slid his to him and he caught it.

"Ready. . . set. . . .go."

They turned the bottom of the shots up and before he knew it Maxie was slamming her glass down signaling her win.

"Okay, so I'm a little rusty."

"A little. I just put you to shame. little me beat big bad Johnny fair and square."

"Okay so ask your question."

"I want to know what happened between you and your wife."

"There isn't much to tell. My father and I took on Sonny and won. He decided that he wasn't ready to hand over the power just yet so he came after me through my wife. He made her think that he was going to kill me if she didn't sleep with him or so she said. Later after i couldn't forgive her right away she started sleeping with the help"

"And you couldn't forgive her?"

"She slept with my father, then anyone who crossed her path , would you?"

"Well. . . .my mom isn't exactly as undesirable as your father but it sounds like she wanted to protect you. People do crazy and sometimes stupid things to protect the people they love. Everything else was probably he acting out."

"Don't tell me you're taking her side."

"No I'm always on your side but I can relate."

"Okay so that's enough of that question, pour the next round, I'll be right back."

Johnny got up and went to the bath room. When he got there he splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. All he saw his disgust with who he had become. If someone told him about the day his father would take a woman from him he would've laughed in their face. But now he was having mixed feelings. He still loved his wife but now he was getting the chance to do something he always wanted. Maxie. She was his kindred spirit and he knew it but circumstance always seem to get in the way. First it was Lulu, then Spinelli, then Olivia, then Matt then Brook Lynn. There was always someone in the way, now Johnny was in his own way. Johnny decided that he was not going to let tonight go by without knowing what it was like ot be inside Maxie Jones. When he entered she was on her phone with her back turned. He came from behind and wrapped his arms around her. He could sense the tension in her body eased the minute he touched her. He started to kiss her neck as a sign she needed to get off the phone.

"Jean Luc I did enjoy the flowers but I told you. . . no. . .no I'm. . . . .Look I'm busy, I'll call you when I get some time."

Maxie hung up the phone and turned to him.

"Ohh no you don't we have a game to finish."

She walked back to the table and handed him his shot.

"Ready. . set.. .Go."

This time Johnny swung back his glass and slammed it on the table in victory.

"My turn to as the question."

"Shoot."

"That phone call, what's going on with you and frenchie?"

"Well when I left Port Charles I was like you, a shell of who I use to be. I met Jean Luc at a children's fashion benefit. He was like my rock. He helped me realize that I wasn't as insignificant as I felt. He fell in love and I didn't."

"So he's in love with you. Does he know you're here with me?"

"Don't know, don't care. So ready for round three?"

"Pour it."

The night continued on with them going back and fourth till Johnny noticed how late it was and how many missed calls he had from his father and his wife.

"Okay, so last round and then I gotta get going."

Maxie did that pouty look he loved so much.

"Are you turning light weight on me Zacharra?"

"Not in the slightest."

The last round both turned up their glasses but this time Johnny let her win.

"My turn."

"Better make the last question good."

"Oh I will. So I know this is going back a really long time but I was curious about something."

"What is that?"

"What would have happened if Olivia hadn't walked in on us that day in your garage Johnny?"

"That would've been up to you. I was attracted to you and you were to me. I'm pretty sure we would've ended up in bed someplace."

"Why didn't you pursue it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just let me walk out of that garage that day and I feel like.. . like"

"Like I should've ran after you. That wasn't my style. So be honest with yourself, did you really want me to come after you because you wanted me or because you wanted me to chase after you?"

"I wanted you."

Johnny wasn't expecting that answer.

"One more question."

"Nope you said last round."

"I wanna know something. The night you left Port Charles you called me and left a voice mail, Brook Lynn got to it first and deleted it and got pissed over whatever you said. I never heard what you had to say and then the next thing I knew you were gone. What did you say?"

"I said what I needed to say. After Spinelli I found myself wanting to be with Matt . . .and Lucky. I dated them both for a while but then when they said I had to make a choice I picked Lucky. When Lucky found out that the kid he thought was his brothers turned out to be his he went flying back into Elizabeth's arms. Matt didn't feel too much like being second choice so he backed out. I was alone and realized that the only person I wanted was you. I know that sounds stupid but we're talking about e drunk dialing someone after a few too many at Jake's."

"What did you say?"

"Probably something like I wanted you and I wish we would've done what we both wanted to do when we had the chance."

"That it?"

"Maybe, again I was drunk, it more than likely was not as tame as that."

"What do you wanna do right now?"

"Lick your bottom lip."

Maxie got up from her chair and walked over to Johnny and straddled his lap. She took some salt and spread it on his bottom lip and told him not to move. She downed another shot bite a lime then sucked the salt off his bottom lip ever so slowly which led to a little tongue.

"I think you did it backwards" Johnny said.

He picked her up and laid her on the table and raised her shirt to just below her breast. He licked he belly button and sprinkled the salt on her stomach. He licked the salt ever so slowly trailing his tongue to just above her pantie line then stopped to take his shot, then bit into the lime.

"Ugh. And you call me a tease."

"Don't worry Jones. Today was just a little fore play. Tomorrow we get on a boat and sail off to where ever you wanna go."

Johnny got up and turned to leave.

"So that's it. You're gonna leave me laying here all hot and bothered and ready to do whatever you want?"

Again she threw on her sexiest please fuck me look and Johnny just smiled back. He had done it to her. Here she was sitting on a table wanting nothing more than to be ravaged by Johnny Zacharra when it hit her. She was watching her favorite bad boy walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay so I'm gonna warn you, this chapter gonna be a slow build to something great so bear with me. Hope you like it.)

1st Let's Play Catch Up. . . Again

This time let's back up to the night that Maxie left town. Johnny wasn't married but he was in love with Brooke Lynn. Maxie had come home to her apartment and found it empty. Lulu was angry with her because she thought that Maxie had been playing games with her brother Lucky but it turned out that she thought she did loe Lucky but when she went for it her realized that he still loved Elizabeth. So with Lucky gone Matt wasn't about to be second choice so he told her to get a life and stay out of his and that maybe she should've picked the right guy. Maxie was reeling from a whirlwind of emotions. She decided that she would drown her sorrows in a huge bottle of tequila that Johnny bought her back when she got a big designer to sign with Crimson to debut all of his new designs. She was so excited. He was happy for her. Johnny had always been the kind of guy that she could depend on. that was until he hooked up with Brook Lynn. He had a way of shutting out the rest of the world when he was in love and Maxie was feeling the cold. About half way down the bottle she made the choice to drunk dial her friend and unleash years of unsaid words between them. It figures she would get the voice mail. This would've been a good time to hang up but again the girl was drunk. "_Okay Johnny. I'm calling to let you know how much of an ass you are. That's right you are a first class ass. Whenever you needed me to be around I was there and now that I need you, you're probably somewhere doing it with your little Brookie, but that's okay, I'm willing to forgive you for putting our friendship on the back burned. I need you Johnny, I really need you, not in that overly dramatic drama queen way that I need you when I'm overreacting to something but when I'm at the edge of a cliff and about to fall off the side. I need my friend Johnny. Where are you?_" It was a really sad call because she started to cry when she realized he wasn't going to come to her rescue like he use to. "_Do you remember that time on the docks when you kissed me. . .I wish that I would've been honest with myself about how it made me feel. I wish I would've picked you. Maybe you'd be here now. . . .goodbye John."_

John had been in the shower over at Brook Lynn's apartment and she saw the missed call and voice mail. She had been doing everything she could to drive a wedge between Johnny and Maxie and it had worked for the most part but when she saw the message she had the feeling to listen. When she heard Maxie pour her heart out she felt a twinge of pity but quickly recovered by the end of that message and decided it was best to never let him hear it. By the time Johnny had exited her bathroom he saw Brooke Lynn with his phone and could tell that she had done something. She eventually fessed up on who had called but would not tell him what Maxie said. She argued with him for at least an hour with an end result demanding he decided who means more to him. By the end of that argument Johnny had assured her that he wanted no one but her. He tried to call Maxie back the next day but her phone was disconnected. When he went to Crimson to find her the next afternoon, Lulu informed him that Maxie had gotten on a plane to Paris at Kate's request to work closely with one of the designers and more than likely wasn't coming back for a long time. Johnny hadn't realized she was calling to say good bye, he was devastated. He did all he could to find her short of hiring a PI. A few weeks later when he talked to Sam she had hinted that the call Maxie made was more than just a quick good bye he thought back to his argument with Brooke Lynn and it was clear to him that what Maxie said made her feel threatened. Johnny litterally begged Sam for a way to talk to Maxie and Sam gave him a number to call her but warned him to not hurt her again. He finally had what he wanted. One night he waited till he was alone and called the number. He was half expecting to hear a sad and depressed woman on the phone, or at least he was hoping. When she answered he heard her heart warming laughter and then a male voice. She wasn't pining for him like he had hoped. It was then he admitted to himself that he had waited too long and now she was happy without him. He said it was a wrong number and hung up but she knew from just those two words who it was. A few days later after that she saw online about the wedding announcement of Brooke Lynn Ashton to John Anthony Zacharra. It was that blunt reminder she needed that Johnny wasn't hers to love so that day Maxie put all of her romantic thoughts and dreams of Johnny to rest, or so she thought.

Chapter 2

WHAT EVER YOU DESIRE

Johnny woke up that morning feeling like a million bucks. The remnants of the past night still fresh on his mind. The taste of Maxie's lips was enough to make his morning wood feel like it was about to explode. As he rolled over to search for his phone a soft knock came on his door.

"What do you want?"

"I thought we could have a little breakfast" Brooke Lynn said on the other side of the door.

"Go away."

Brooke Lynn opened the door anyway and entered. She entered carrying a breakfast tray filled with fresh fruits, waffles, bacon, eggs galore. Johnny sat up to kick her out of his room but as he raised he saw that not only had she brought the tray for him she was wearing a nightie he had given her for their anniversary. Black, just like he liked it. Johnny was taken in by the sight of Brooke Lynn's body barely covered in strips of cloth. He was taken back to a time whan he would've begged to see her this way. When she spoke he quickly came back to his senses.

"Did you wear that for my father?"

"Johnny, not this early, I came to try and-"

"I don't care about what you came to do, leave the tray and find your way out of my room."

"This is still our room, just because you kick me out of your bed doesn't mean that I'm not still in this marriage."

"I'm confused, I thought this is what you wanted. It had to be if you decided to sleep with any guy you could."

"Johnny-"

"Get out."

"Sure you don't wanna fool around a little before you kick me out."

"I'm sure you're use to it by now so let me be clear, however it is you get off go do that, I've got better things to do now."

"You mean Maxie."

"I mean get the hell out of my room."

"She is not your wife, I am, don't forget that."

Brooke Lynn sat the tray down and exited the room. Johnny sat there for a second trying to compose himself. The sight of his wife hardly dressed still did it for him. He was about to get out of bed when his phone vibrated under the sheets. His face lit up as he saw the name Maxie flash across the screen.

"Good morning beautiful.."

"Good morning to you to, how'd you sleep?"

"Not too good, the bed was a little too empty for my taste."

"Well if you had taken the hint last night you could've woken up in my suite."

"Sure would've been useful right about now."

"Is that a wish that someone was there to relieve your early morning wood, if you had stayed I probably would've done something creative to help you out with that."

A sly grin ran across his face.

"Something creative. . .like what?"

"Oh no you don't, we haven't gotten quite to the stage where phone sex is appropriate yet."

"Okay then, how about I get dressed and show up at your room in a few minutes and you can take care of me then?"

"Sorry, time ran out on last nights tequila already, you should've taken advantage of me last night, now you're gonna have to start all over again. Besides isn't half the fun is the foreplay anyway?"

"Not when it comes to me it's not, the best part is when I've got both your legs in the air and you're screaming my name."

"Relax there Zacharra, you might still get your chance."

"Might?"

"Yes might, you're gonna have to do something special, I'm not a seven eleven you know, you can't just come in me when ever you want."

"Okay, I'll tell you what, the offer still stands on the getaway. I you some away with me I can make you feel special."

"Okay if you want your chance I'll give it to you, what do you need me to do?"

"Just show up at the tarmac in an hour."

"What do I need to bring?"

"just that sexy sweet ass . . .no need to pack, I'll take care of everything."

"I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

"Just keep those hands above the belt, I want you ready for me when I get you alone."

"Mr. Zacharra, you sound like you know you can get me in bed."

"That's because I can, you just be at the tarmac in an hour."

"Yes sir."

Maxie hung up the phone smiling from ear to ear. This is how it was suppose to be. The anticipation of an inevitable slow burn that builds up to a inferno of lust and passion. That was what she was feeling. Only Johnny had that way of making her want to abandon all reason and logic for a moment of bliss that only he could give. They were getting the chance they never got before. This time she wasn't going to waste it. She did as she was told and showed up at Port Charles Airport and hour later. She was then escorted to a private air strip. As they drove up she saw Johnny standing in front of a mid size jet is a dark colored Armani with a blue shirt underneath that she could swear matched the color of her eyes. She stepped out of the town car it was as if she moved in slow motion and Johnny's breath was taken away. She walked towards him in a light blue Badgley Mischka dress (Satin and lace) that hugged all her curves but fluttered out at the end stopping right at her thighs. The dress blew up slightly as she walked turning Johnny on with every step. By the time she made it to him he was ready to throw her up against the plane and do her right there but he contained himself. He wasn't about to let her know she had all the control. He knew that's what she was doing when she wore that dress.

"Looking a little pale there Zacharra, something wrong?"

"Oh no, everything looks great, ripe for fucking if you ask me."

"Let's keep it in your pants a little longer, like I said you got a little sucking up to do before you get close to seeing what I bought at Fredricks of Hollywood, and believe me, you want to see it,"

"You bet I do."

Maxie walked past him to get on the plane, swaying her hips a little more than usual so Johnny could get the full effect. If she would've turned around she would've see it was working. Johnny got on the plane and suggestively buckled Maxie seat belt for her. Enjoying the view from above. He wasn't being coy about it at all.

"You're taking an awful long time there Zacharra."

"You know me, safety first."

"Yea right."

"Really, wouldn't want anything to happen to my Maxie."

"Your Maxie" she said defiantly.

"I didn't stutter, from here on out you are Zacharra property."

"Oh really, well I'm happy to inform you nobody owns Maxie Jones."

"It's okay, you just don't know it yet, you're like one of those wild stallions that needs to be broken, I'm happy to be the one to break you."

Johnny sat next to her wearing that condescending grin he has when he thinks he's had the last word. Not ever to be out done Maxie leans over to give Johnny a full view of her very low cut dress and put her hand on his knee, slowly trailing small circles up his thigh as she spoke.

"Break me, please, by the time I'm finished you'll forget your own name. Not just that you'll be begging me to stop."

"I doubt the words stop will come from my lips, you on the other hand, it'll probably sound something like please... don't.. ..stop."

Maxie started to graze her finger tips just around his crotch being sure not to touch too close.

"I don't know if you remember this about me but I don't beg, men beg me. And if you think you'll be able to get out this with out a few bruises and teeth marks you're mistaken."

"I'll wear em' like a badge of honor."

"You sure about that, what will your wife think?"

Johnny paused for a moment, he hadn't given her a second thought till right then. He knew exactly what his wife would think, and he knew what his father would think. He didn't care though, he gazed into those blue eyes that seem to only be lighting up for him and he thought of nothing else. He leaned over and cupped her cheek and and placed his lips softly on hers. She looked at him as he closed his eyes and deepened his kiss forcing her lips apart with his tongue and playfully flicking it around ever so slightly. Maxie returned the sentiment and raised her leg and place it across his lap. without even breaking his kiss his hands glided up her leg to beneath her dress. His fingers maneuvered past her panties and dove in. She let out a raspy moan that was Johnny's signal to keep going. This was the first step in to unadulterated bliss between them. Johnny slowly pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of her still devouring Maxie's mouth. She trembled under his touch and loved every second. He slowed and then quickened his pace making Maxie turn her body into his hands more and more. She whimpered his name every now and then which pleased Johnny more. He had her right where he wanted her. He could feel her wet walls contracting against his finger tips and before she knew it Johnny had managed to give her an orgasm of the likes she had never had. As she lay there with his fingers still inside she did her best to gain control over her breathing. Thanks god he had this private jet otherwise everyone would've known exactly what they were doing. She lowered her legs from his lap back down to the floor and sat for a moment with her eyes closed still enjoying the shooting tingles in her body. Johnny Leaned over and brushed his lips over her ear as he spoke.

"If you think that was good you just wait till I get inside you."

Maxie's eyes were still closed but she could tell by his tone the look he had on his face. She let a smile creep across her face before she answered.

"Zacharra, you just wait till I get those pants off of you."

The rest of the flight was the two of them shooting sexy suggestive looks at each other. Johnny was enjoying himself. This was one of those moments that he had missed. He had become so involved with his drama with his wife that he forgot what this felt like. It felt easy, simple, real. By the time they landed at the dock in Miami it was night.

"Mr. Zacharra we should be landing shortly but I wanted to let you know that I hope you enjoyed the flight."

"I did."

"Oh and your father made a few calls while we were in route, I ignored them just as you asked."

"Good."

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"No I think we're good."

"By the way sir, I hope I'm not being to forward but I overheard something I think you should know."

"I'm listening."

"I know it's none of my business but I recall taking Your Father to visit this young lady in Paris not too long ago. He had me accompany him to her hotel and I remember things getting a little heated between them. He seemed to have come for more than just business."

"What exactly do you mean heated?"

"Well you know your father, he can be pretty persuasive in two ways when it comes to women, either with threats or come on's."

"So which was it?"

"I can't be sure sir. Mr. Zacharra had me and the others leave him for a while and later that night we flew back to Port Charles."

"I appreciate the information, I would also appreciate your silence on this matter for now."

"Yes sir."

"It's a little late to be headed out to sea tonight, why don't you set us up a room for the night, just one."

The pilot backed away and left to make the reservation for them to stay the night and they would sail off in the morning. He carried her small frame in his arms to their suite and laid her gently on the silk sheets. She stirred a little but went back to her sound sleep. Johnny stood there and watched as she wrinkled her nose and would from time to time smile in her slumber. He was happy she was smiling, after all she had managed to put a smile back on his face. Or was that the plan. Had his father gotten to Maxie the same way he got to his wife. Johnny's smile faded at the thought. He now had to decide if he believed if she really came back for him or at his fathers request. He sat in the dark watching her sleep wondering if she was a wolf in very sexy sheep's clothing sent to work him. And if so work him for what reason. He wanted to wake her and bombard her with all these questions but decided he would simply fall asleep next to her and wait till morning. The thought of her betraying him was too much to handle right now. Maybe this was going to be the last untainted moment he would ever have with Maxie Jones, and he wanted to hang on to it for as long as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alright everybody, big secret reveal in this chapter. I took the liberty of making my own history for this part)

_1st Let's Play Catch Up A Little More_

_Maxie had been fuming. How dare Lucky sneak behind her back. Then again it's not like she had made them exclusive and he was just trying to be a good dad to Cameron and Jake and an great uncle to Nikolas's kid. Still there he was hugging a sobbing E;izabeth. She was probably begging to be taken back again. And he bought the bait everytime. She was tired of this. He would jump up in the middle of the night whenever his presious Lizzy called. It sickened her. So what does Maxie do? Go drown her sorrows at Jakes. What's not to love. The people, the drinks, the music, sound like fun to her. She walked in to the bar and plopped down in the empty barstool. Next she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her estranged best friend John Zacharra. He had been so wrapped up in his pursuit of Brook Lynn Ashton that he had started to neglect his duties as a friend. He usually did that whenever there was a girl involved. _

_"Drinking alone Jones, kinda dangerous."_

_"Not really, I choose to drink at a place where almost everybody knows my name."_

_"Two over here Colman. So what brings you here?"_

_Johnny leaned in really close. Close enough for Maxie to smell he had already started a pity drinking party elsewhere. _

_"Whoa, good thing I don't have a match, I could probably set your breath on fire."_

_"What are you my mother?"_

_"No, far be it for me to judge."_

_"You didn't answer my question."_

_"I know."_

_"So does that mean you aren't gonna share your reasons for this pity party with me?"_

_"I only share info of my down trodden life with real friends, you my sometimes friend do not hold that title anymore."_

_"Aw come on Jones, what'd I do now?"_

_"It's not what you do, it's what you negelct to do."_

_"If I neglected your needs in any way i'm sorry, I got all the time in the world to make it up to you tonight."_

_"And what exactly do you think it is you can do for me Zacharra?"_

_"Actions speak louder than words Jones."_

_Maxie blushed at the thought but knew he was full of it. She knew that he was madly in love with Brook Lynn. They knocked back a few rounds and before they knew it they were both hammered. Somehow they wondered their way back to her apartment for a night cap and of course one thing led to another. Johnny slipped his hands under her silk dress and manuvered them past her underware ripping them off and tossing them across the room. As he lifted she hopped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands dove between them for his belt buckle that snapped open followed by the zipped of his pants falling to allow her access to his throbbing manhood. It was hard and aching to be inside her. His lips expertly moved over hers, envoking sparks of passion they both thought had been long gone. She kissed him and he kissed harder. He moaned and she screamed louder. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as he pushed inside her. There was no time to do away with clothes. They thrived in the moment of passion. It was a marvelous show of screams and sweat till both bodies gave out. It was so late he collapsed still partially clothed in her bed. She did the same hoping she wouldn't regret the massive headache that would follow a whiskey soaked bender. The next morning Johnny awoke to the sound of his phone ringing and a shower running. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey you, I'm sorry for abandoning you last night, Dante needed me."_

_"I've heard that before, why do I even bother to care?"_

_"You just do. I hope you do, because I do, alot."_

_"I wouldn't know how you feel Brook, you won't even agree to date me exclusivly but you're always there when Dante needs you, he has a girlfriend and a mother."_

_"I know, but Dante is like a brother to me, when he needs me I gotta be there. So where did you go last night?"_

_"Well Maxie is like my best friend, she needed me, so I was there."_

_"Don't do that, don't throw her in my face."_

_"I don't have to, you knew we were friends before we got together."_

_"Okay fair enough. Truce. So I was thinking, I'm through being so protective of my feeling towards you, maybe it's time I gave us a real shot."_

_Johnny hadn't expected that. He had been taking in the surroundings and knew he was in Maxie's apartment but had hoped he hadn't ruined his chances with the girl he might love. _

_"I'm on my way out of the apartment, let's meet up for dinner, I'd like to talk about "us" more is detail."_

_"Sure, call me later and we'll pick a place then"_

_Johnny hung up the phone as Maxie exited her steamy bathroom in a towl. He took in the sight but quickly recovered his senses to ask a very important question._

_"Did we uh. . .you know, cause I don't think-"_

_Maxie saw the regret instantly across his face. She knew it wasn't beacause of her but because he wanted things to work with Brook Lynn. She remembered him being so angry that she left him to be with Dante that he couldn't see straight. She also could see that the look he was giving her was one she had seen many a time in the morning after. It was shame. So she decided if he didn't remember on his own she wouldn't help him._

_"Relax Johnny, you didn't do anything that would bring an end to the world."_

_"So we didn't-"_

_"Would I lie to you about something like that?"_

_"I guess not."_

_She saw the look of relief wash over his face. It hurt a little but she would never admit that._

_"So was that Brookie on the phone?"_

_"Yeah, she wants to meet and talk about us."_

_"So there's an us now, good for you."_

_Maxie tried her best to hold back on the rush of emothions she was feeling. She had thought those carnal feeling for him had been long dead but last night seem to ignite more problems for her. She was atracted to Matt, sort of in love with Lucky and now in lust for Johnny. Out of her deep love for their friendship and her wanting to see him happy she held it in._

_"What's the matter with you, you act like you just lost your best friend?"_

_"You could say that."_

_"You haven't lost me Maxie, I'll always be there for you."_

_"I know, my hero."_

Chapter 3

The Pain I Suffered Alone

The moring came and Johnny had spent all night with that nagging feeling in the back of his head. He had waited for her to wake on her own but now he couldn't wait. There was a rage building in him. He was not anyone's toy. He needed to know if she was there for him or at his father's beckening. He walked over to the bed and nudged her kind of hard, hard enough to wake her.

"Get up."

"Ow, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Did my father send you back to Port Charles for me?"

By now Johnny was pacing and Maxie could see she was in for it.

"What?"

"You know damn well what I said Maxie."

"Don't yell at me."

Johnny picked up a glass and threw it against the wall.

"JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Maxie had only seen one Zacharra act like this, Anthony. She thought over her answer carefully which angered John more.

"TELL ME!"

"Okay. Okay, your father did come to Paris to see me but not all the way for you."

"What the hell does that mean!"

"It means your father didn't just seek me out all of a sudden,. he had been having me followed while I was in Paris."

"Why?"

"Maybe you should ask him."

Maxie tried to slide off the other side of the bed but Johnny grabbed her and stopped her from moving. He knew the farther away she got the more she was either lying or keeping something from him.

"Ow Johnny you're hurting me."

"No Maxie you hurt me. When the hell did you become one of my fathers girls."

"Excuse me! What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

"It means I had no idea you were as big of a whore as my wife!"

Maxie reared her hand back and punched him as hard as she could. Johnny grabbed his jaw but kept ahold of her.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that or ever insinuate that I am your fathers whore you hear me!"

Johnny's grip hadn't loosened.

"Let go of me and get the hell out!"

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"You want to know the truth, fine!"

Maxie yanked her arm away from him and turned to walk to her bag. She riffled through it looking for something.

"What's in the bag Maxie? Can't think of a decent lie?"

She flung a picture at him.

"You want to know what was so important to your father that he had me followed all over Europe, take a look at the picture."

It was an ultra sound picture, It had Maxie's name across the top. It was a picture of a baby that was maybe seven months old. A 3-D picture that showed every detail

"He had your eyes you son of a bitch."

Johnny looked up Maxie who was struggling to keep her tears in. He rushed across the room and as she grabbed her again she started to sob uncontrolably.

"Was this kid mine, how is that possible Maxie we never slept together, you said-"

"I LIED, I lied okay, I came out of my shower that morning and there you were, in my bed all but jumping for joy when I told you we didn't sleep together."

"How could you lie to me. . .about this?"

"I lied because it's what you wanted. It was written all over you face."

Maxie snatched the picture away and held it close to her chest. Her tears were still streaming down her face. Johnny was beside himself.

"You said had. .. had my eyes, where is he."

When Maxie didn't answer he grabbed her and shook her, he hadn't ment to be this rough with her but he was out of his mind. There was a kid in this world, his kid, and he hadn't known about him.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"HE'S DEAD!"

Johnny let her go and backed away with a look of absolute horror on his face as she continued.

"I left Port Charles because Lucky dumped me. When I got to Paris I threw myself into my work. After a few weeks I started having dizzy spells. I thought it was from being exhausted but the doctor told me that I was pregnant. I only slept with one guy around the time that baby was concieved."

"Me."

"Bingo. So when I found out naturally I wanted to call and tell you. I got the voice mail so I left a message for you to call me, that it was really urgent. A few months went by and no answer so I figured you didn't want to know. That you were so happy with your life that you didn't need me anymore. Then I saw the announcement in the paper about your engagement and I knew you didn't need me anymore. Next thing I knew your father showed up, trying to lay claim to the Zacharra heir. So I ran. I didn't want my baby to end up like you and Claudia, so twisted up inside you couldn't breath. Running from your father took a toll on me. The baby was born premature. The doctors let me hold him before they took him away. .."

Maxie couldn't finish the thought. She started to cry and held the picture tighter. Johnny couldn't be mad. He knew about the message but Brook Lynn had done another Her or Me thing and he picked his future wife. He had no idea how wrong of a choice that was. He walked over to Maxie and held her tight. She cried into his shoulder till she fell asleep. All that he knew when he woke up that morning was now turned upside down. He was never given a chance to grieve his son. He would now. But he didn't know who to be more anrgy with.

When Maxie woke up the room was dark and empty. She knew it was ineveitable. The moment Johnny knew the truth he would blame her. She knew this was the case from the moment that she decided to not pursue telling him. She beat herself up everyday for not forcing him to talk to her. Maybe he could've called his father off. Maybe she wouldn't have had to run. Maybe her baby would still be alive. It was too late for that now. It felt like losing everything all over again. As she rolled out of bed the hotel room door opened.

Johnny had tried his best to stop from focusing on his anger toward his father and focus on a woman who was now childless after carrying their little boy for months. He stepped out of the hotel room determined to make this weekend more of a healing one instead of an all out sex getaway. When he looked up and saw her his heart filled with all these things he wanted to say to her but nothing came out when he opened his mouth.

"You don't have to say anything, I know you don't want to see me again."

"No Maxie, that's not it, that couldn't be the farthest thing from the truth. I'm sorry."

In all the times she played this thing out in her head she never thought once she would hear that. She moved across the room with her arms open. He embraced her with all of his heart. Something he thought he would never do.

Johnny walked her over to the bed and sat her down. He sat next to her looking forward, not able to look her in the eyes while he asked his questions.

"I know I wasn't there for you and you have no idea how sorry I am for that but I need to know what happened. How it happened."

Maxie looked down unable to come back with a quick response. She knew he deserved to know but she didn't want to go over the sordid details. It hurt too much. But she owed him that piece of mind.

"I was at a doctors appointment when the doctor told me that my husband just arrived. Your father walked in and started acting like he knew the baby was his and the doctor bought it. When the doctor left he grabbed me and told me I was coming with him and that I had no choice. I told him to go to hell and he slapped me. He told me that as long as I carried that baby he couldn't do what he wanted to me but for the time being I belonged to him. He had these guys follow me and tell me when I could and couldn't leavemy apartment. He monitored what I ate and regulated people who visted me. I was a virtual prisoner. One day I got the idea to run. I was afraid that he would kill me and take my little boy or use him against you. I didn't want that so when I got my chance i got away. Those guys chased me clear across the country when one day he found me and tried to make me leave. He tried to pull me but I jerked away. When I did that I felt this sharp pain shoot through my body. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital. The doctor told me the baby didn't make it. He asked if I wanted to see him and I did. He was so small. I would've given anything to be able to see him open his eyes. Anything. Later your father came in and told me I was never yo speak of this. That if I did Johnny would come after him and then he would come after me. That I should never tell you or you'd hate me forever for losing your baby."

Maxie broke down. She was reminded of how cold the baby's skin was. How little he seemed in her already small hands.

"Do you hate me?"

"Hate you for what?"

"Hate me for losing your baby, your son. It was my fault. I should've told you."

"It's not all you and no I don't hate you Maxie. You were going to give me something no one ever has. "

"What?"

"All of you. All of me, all in one little person. You could've aborted the moment you found out you were pregnant, after all you knew what kind of family I had, what kind of life I had."

"Never. I never would've done that. I would've told you eventually when he was born but-"

"It's okay. I want you to get up and get dressed and meet me down stairs in an hour."

"For what. Don't you want to go home?"

"Back to what? All I need is right here. I'm gonna make this time together about us. Not about pissing off Brook Lynn or my father but about you and me only."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just get dressed. I want to show you something."

Johnny walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Soon after Maxie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey there blondie, how are things going with my son?"

"I told you not to call me."

"I know what you said but sweetheart no one gives me orders."

"He knew about you coming to Paris."

"What did I say, I said not to tell him a damn thing!"

"I didn't, he cornered me this morning and he already knew about you!"

"I know you didn't tel him everything so what did you tell him."

"I told him the baby died."

"Good girl."

"Don't you patronize me, If I wanted to I would tell your son how much of a bastard his father really is."

"Watch your mouth."

"You watch yours. I want your word."

"My word on what?"

"Don't play with me Anthony! I want your word that if I sleep with him you'll give me back my son."

"Give him back, he's apart of my family, he's not a prisoner."

"I'm only gonna say this once, do not cross me or so help me God I will destroy everything you love and make you watch."

Maxie hung up the phone. She knew this was a dangerous game. She hated lying to Johnny but it was for the best. So far the only person who knew the boy was alive was Anthony and if it came down to it she could kill him and no one would be the wiser about her son. She worried from the day she knew she was pregnant that someone even his grand father could use him like a chess piece. She wasn't about to let that happen. She hated lying to Johnny but it was for the best. More than anything she wanted to tell him that when the doctors left that baby in her arms a few moments later his skin started to pink up and that he started to warm up. She wanted to tell him that even though the boy was in the NICU for weeks that because he was a fighter like his dad and a survivor like his mother and as stubborn as the both of them that he lived. She wanted to be that family that she told herself she never wanted and she wanted that with Johnny and their son; Maxwell Domani Zacharra. She would have to put all that aside to get her little boy back. There wasnothing more important to her than getting him back in her arms safe.


	4. Chapter 4

(So I hope everyone enjoyed the Twist at the end of the last chapter. This story is starting to take me in alot of different ways. I just sit and write whatever comes out. Hope you're liking it)

_1st Let's Play Catch Up Just A Little Bit More_

_Maxie looked down at the pale child and did her best to not cry. She instead decided to speak to the boy as she had done almost every night._

_"I don't care what that doctor says. You're my little angel, my little blessing." She leaned down to kiss the small baby in her arms on his forehead. "You're daddy would've loved you so much. I wish he was here right now so he could see you." Maxie again pressed her lips onto the tiny child's forehead and began to sob. She rocked him back and forth singing a lullaby. She shut her eyes tightly as she could and kept rocking and singing. As she opened them she felt something. Her lips could feel a slight warmth and as her eyes focused she could clearly see the baby's skin was not the pale shade it was before but now a soft pink. She reached over for the call button for a nurse to some in because she almost didn't want to believe it. The nurse came in and saw Maxie holding a child that was alive. It was her child. "Am I crazy. . .is he.. . . " The nurse looked and saw the baby's chest rise and fall. Maxie's heart filled with joy. The nurse turned and screamed for a doctor. The room soon filled with doctors and nurses that couldn't believe it. The child that had been pronounced dead, now was alive._

Chapter 4

Who's Using Who?

Maxie gathered her things thinking only of Max. The last time she saw him Anthony had him. Anthony had told her of Johnny's life and his wife's transgressions and that he had become somewhat pathetic. He wanted his son back and he figured the only way to do that was to dangle Maxie in front of him. So far the plan had worked. The deal was that if she could seduce him Anthony would release her son back to her and she could do as she pleased. Maxie was no fool. She knew that man was about as trustworthy as any lie she ever told. She knew the only way to get her son back was going to be to involve Johnny but now wasn't the time. She was going to have to play this right. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Johnny come back into the room. She came from behind her and embraced her tight and inhaled in that moment. He had wanted Maxie for so long that even the scent of her could arouse something in him that he thought was long gone.

"I thought you said meet you down in the lobby in an hour."

"I did, two and a half hours ago."

"I would say that I was sorry but you know it takes time to achieve this level of beauty."

"I had no idea. I thought you just fell outta bed and looked sexy."

"Good answer. So where are we headed to?"

"Somewhere special. someplace great And I know what you're going to say anyplace near me is great but once you see this you're gonna love me.- it, you're gonna love it."

Johnny's slip of the tongue gave Maxie the info she needed to put her plan into play. Seduction was always one of her strong suits where matters of the heart weren't. Tonight she was going to play on those emotions. If there was some tiny twinge of love in him she would use that to her advantage to get him into bed. Tonight was the night, no more waiting. The got on a plane that would take them away to some exotic destination and Johnny soon fell asleep, pretty much right after take off. While enjoying a glass of wine the co-pilot appeared with a note.

"Mr. Zacharra asked me to bring you this."

Maxie unfolded the note and read it. It was from Anthony. He was saying he wanted to know how the plan was coming and that he planned to have Brook lynn meet them at their destination and that when she gets to their room there better be something to see. It went on to say that he'd come himself but there will be plenty of time for that later and if she knew what was good for her she would follow his orders. Maxie balled up the note and tossed it aside. She let it lay out in the open wondering if she should let Johnny find it. If he saw it she could play this against Anthony but knew that he would probably not trust her anymore. She decided to tuck the note away for now. They landed on this strip that looked to be in the middle of nowhere. The door opened and Maxie nudged a still sleeping Johnny.

"If I had known you were going to be this boring on the flight I would've brought a magazine or something,"

"The day we're about to spend together, I wanted to be fully rested."

"Cute, almost as cust as you sleeping."

"You were watching me sleep?"

"Only a little."

"I don't know if I should be creeped out or flattered."

"Don't be either, it wasn't that cute."

Johnny leaned over the seat and pressed his lips on to Maxie's. She returned the sentiment with a little trick of her own. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and played with it with her tongue. When she released it Johnny was sufficiently turned on.

"With tricks like that we may not make it to any of the activities I had planned."

"Don't worry. Really really great things come to those who wait."

"And to those who don't?"

"Well they may get to see it sooner."

Maxie kissed the side of his neck and sucked on just hard enough to leave a mark. Then suddenly she snatched away.

"Then again they might not see anything at all."

This teasing game she was playing confused him. After a bombshell like what they just went through sex would've been the last thing on his mind. He thought it would've been the last thing on her's but here she was being her usual sexually teasing self. Something was off. He could feel it. Never the less, he was going to enjoy this weekend with his ultimate temptress. They exited the plane and Maxie looked around at the most breath-taking view. There were palm trees as far as the eye could see that followed just along side the most clear and bluest water she had ever seen. Off in the distance there was a yacht as big as a house and over on land there was a huge condo. The air was clean as she took in a deep breath and smelled the fragrances of the flowers.

"I'd kiss you right now but you'd only read too much into it."

"I wouldn't if all you wanted to do was show me your gratitude."

"Gratitude is not a big enough word for how I feel right now. Do you know how long it's been since I had a vacation?"

"How about we just enjoy this. With as little words as possible."

Johnny scooped her up in his arms and they walked towards the waiting limo. He put her down for her to let her crawl inside.

"The view here is beautiful."

Maxie bent over and climbed in the limo.

"No where as nice as the view I see."

Johnny slid into the seat next to her and told the driver to take them to the condo. Maxie placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. She drove her tongue deep into his mouth moaning all the while. She wanted him to get into it so she threw her leg over his lap and straddled him. She kissed him deeper as she started to unbutton his shirt. His hand sprang to her wrist and pulled her back slightly so he could see her face.

What is that for?"

"All for you."

"I thought you said good things come to those who wait."

"They do, we've been waiting for this so long that I can't just sit next to you and not want to touch you."

Maxie kissed his lips softly between every word she said next.

"I. . want . . you."

"I want you too but don't you think that the backseat of a limo is a little pornoish."

"Pornoish?"

Maxie laughed at the thought. She dismounted him and continued laughing.

"If you were trying to wreck the mood you did a good job."

"What did I say?"

"Not that I'm a prude or anything but I don't see how calling a girl a freaky porn star is not laughable."

"I'm not the one who turned on the hormones and practically attacked someone."

"You call that an attack, You should be so lucky."

Maxie scooted away from him to the other side of the limo.

"I'm feeling a little cold over here, I could use the heat off a certain blonde to keep me warm."

"A certain blonde might have been receptive to that if a certain Mobster wasn't so -"

"So what?"

"So sheepish."

"Sheepish, I don't think anyone has ever called me that."

"First time for everything."

Johnny started to move across the seat.

"And what do you think you're doing Zacharra?"

"being sheepish."

He sat right up on her. they were arm to arm. He put one arm around her and took the other and moved her face towards him.

"Why Johnny Zacharra are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

Their lips crashed into each other. His hand groped at her pulling her back into his lap. Maxie grinded her midsection against his inciting a carnal reaction. He dug his fingers deep into her back. She moaned at the feel of the painful pleasure.

"Mine."

His word was defiant and definite at the same time. She would've been really turned on if she hadn't thought of Anthony saying the same thing. The thought of belonging to Johnny was heaven, but to Anthony was hell. It was in that moment she pulled away.

"What's with turing cold fish on me?"

"I just think we should wait a little bit. You were right, fucking in the back of a limo is way too porno-ish"

Johnny exhaled and looked into Maxie's eyes. She was hiding something and he could see it. This alarmed him.

"So now I'm wondering."

About what?"

"If you're lying to me."

Maxie cleared her throat.

"Whatever it is you're talking about you can drop it."

"No. I can't figure you out. Sometimes you're running as hot as can be then you turn on the cold and do a complete 180."

"So now you're calling me a liar because I won't put out in the back of a limo. Real gentleman like."

"Don't try to turn this around on me. You're hiding something."

"What could I possibly have to hide Johnny, what is it that I have to lie about? Tell me?"

"Maxie. Just stop playing these games and tell me the truth. I've known you long enough to know that look of the cat that swallowed the canarie when I see it."

"Alright fine. It seems to me like your whole family looks at me like a whore. Your father sent me after you to seduce you."

"What's in it for you?"

"You of course. Why else would I come all the way back from Paris. That's what you want to hear isn't it. You wanted to hear that there is some conspiracy going on."

Maxie crossed her arms and turned towards the window. Maxie was trying hard to not show her true feelings. She had hoped that her eyes didn't give her away. Johnny could tell there was something but he didn't know what to believe. So he decided to play it cool, let her drop her guard. Then pounce.

"I'm sorry."

"Shove that sorry apology up your ass."

"I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Johnny inched back over to her.

"Forgive me?"

Johnny brushed her hair away from her neck and started to trail light kisses, making her squirm. He loved the control he had at that moment. It had been a while since he felt that feeling of absolute power. Maxie tried to stop him but ultimately gave in to him. His hand roamed her body as he passionately kissed the length of her neck. He pushed his hands between her legs and was about to make her scream his name when the limo stopped.

"Saved by the limo driver." Maxie said breathing rapidly.

"Not for too long." Johnny said leaning down and landing a kiss just inside her upper thigh.

Maxie knew she was in trouble. She knew that now, whatever he wanted or needed from her she would give in the heat of the moment. She knew now he knew this and had no problem using that power. Her seduction plan just got turned on her. Johnny held her hand as they walked up the stairs. She surveyed the area seeing all the sleek furniture and decor inside. Whoever put that place together had taste.

"So who decorated?"

"What makes you think it wasn't me?"

"I know you, you like dark, simple and easy. You don't exactly have the patience to pick out paint colors, furniture and so on. Your wife did it.

"No."

"Your ... mistress?"

"Nope."

"You're lying."

"So what if I did have a girlfriend decorate the place. You jealous?"

"That word is never one that could describe me. Ever."

"Pretty big talk for a girl who looks a little green in the gills."

Johnny started to make his way up to the second floor of the condo.

"Green isn't my color Zacharra."

"You're right it isn't, perhaps something red."

Johnny walked over to a closet and pulled out a red bustier that looked to be her size.

"Is this the opening act for all the sluty girls you bring here?"

"No just you."

Maxie looked at the bustier again and decided to play along, he was trying to seduce her. This was a welcome change.

"looks a little too big, perhaps leftover from your last little tryst."

"I told you I didn't do that kind of stuff. Brook lynn was the one stepping out all the time."

"Until now?"

"Until now."

"So what exactly is it you think is going to happen."

"Like you said, we've been waiting for this a long time, I thinks it time we stop fighting it."

"What happened to all those activities you had planned?"

"We can still do those after."

Johnny waved the bustier back and forth as he walked towards here. She mustered up all the willpower she had to reject his advance.

"No I think you owe me a little wine and dine first there Casanova, what did you have planned?"

Johnny tossed the lingerie on the bed and walked back to the closet.

"So I guess you put this on instead."

He tossed her a very skimpy bathing suit.

"And what is this for exactly?"

"I'm going to show you one of the coolest and safest places to go cliff diving."

"Don't think I've ever heard safest and cliff diving in the same sentence."

"You trust me don't you?"

"With anything."

"Then put this on and let's get going."

Maxie smiled and started to turn and undress but Johnny sat on the bed watching.

"Excuse me."

"What, it's not like I haven't seen you in all your glory before."

"Yeah well, that was then and if you hope to see me in all my glory again you'll give me a little privacy."

"That sounds like you're shy. That's not the Maxie I know."

"Maybe you don't know everything. Now out."

Johnny gots up and walked towards her. He gets right up close but not touching her. The electricity between them is hitting her in waves. He bring his lips right up close to her.

"Don't take too long."

He backs away and walks out the door smiling. Maxie takes a deep breath and starts to get dress in the blue bikini he gave her. She appeared downstairs with a shall wrapped around her waist and her hair pulled up in a messy pony tail. She watched as he talked to one of the staff. He looked super sexy in his trunks. She could see they matched her suit. She clared her thorat to make her presence know. Johnny urned an saw he picked the right suit for her.

"The suit, I got that one because it reminded me of your eyes."

"Pretty cliche, so how far is this place, you know me, I'm not one for hiking."

"Not too far, if you like I can carry you."

"Let's just see if we can get there on foot."

They walked out and walked along this sandy path. Not five minutes went by that Johnny led her around the corner to the most beautiful waterfall, the kind she'd seen in fashion shoot but nothing like this. The water cascaded off the cliffs from above rushing into a bright blue pool of water. There were different colors of flowers that mirrored the rain bow but before Maxie could make a sound there went Johnny, flinging off the cliff and landing in the water below. When he resurfaced he kept trying to get Maxie to do the same.

"Just jump!"

"Hell no!"

"Come on! it's not that bad, just jump, you'll feel like you're flying."

Maxie decided to close her eyes as tight as possible, and lean forward and let gravity do the rest. She was soaring through the air falling down to earth, it was a rush and when she hit the water all she could think about was Max. As she surfaced she opened her eyes and starred at the sky floating in no particular fashion till she felt something on her waist. She raised her head and found herself gazing in Johnny's eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her's. They held the gaze for a while till he broke the silence.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Save you, how did I do that?"

"I was on the brink of losing everything that mattered, I was losing myself, then you showed up and lit the way back to who I was. You saved me."

"Well you know what they say."

"What?"

"I own you now. Since I saved you you belong to me."

"I've always belonged to you Maxie. I never admitted it but it's true. No one on this planet has the kind of hold you have on me."

Maxie's eyes glittered with possibilities and Johnny for a moment regretted what he was doing. He had decided to use her attraction to him as a weapon to get the information he needed. He had been awake when the pilot brought the letter to Maxie and heard who it was from. That was when he knew something was wrong. Why was his father sending her? Why was she allowing herself to be used? Was the ultra- sound picture even real? Was that baby even his? All he had was questions and he knew what he had to do to get the answers. He pulled her closer and deeper into his embrace so she wouldn't get away this time. If she wanted to be the whore he'd let her.

"Little close aren't you Zacharra?"

"I thought you liked it when I was this close, close enough to read you like a book."

"So what would you call this chapter?"

"Acceptance of desire."

"Really, you have some kind of desire you wanna share?"

"I don't want to share it, I wanna give it all to you in the worse way."

"Is that right. So what's stopping you?"

"You?"

"Me?"

"Yea you, you're holding back from me."

Maxie started to try and pull away but Johnny tightened his grip on her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away. I thought we were past this."

"Past what?"

"Past you accusing me of keeping secrets."

"It wasn't anything like that. I mean you're holding back something from me in you. It's like you're afraid to give in to me all the way."

"Maybe it's because you're a married man who could possibly go trotting back to his wife at any moment."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Maybe not, maybe so."

"Come on Jones you can give me a little more credit than that."

Johnny nudged his nose close to hers and tried to kiss her but she pulled back.

"For some one who wants it you sure are playing hard to get."

"Johnny, you know me, even the simple things can get hard around me."

"Don't I know it."

Johnny put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down slightly closer to his lap so she could feel just how hard he was.

"Is that for me."

"I've been trying to give it to you-"

Maxie dove in for the kiss to end all kisses. Her tongue swirled and danced in his mouth as if moving to some unheard beat of passion. Johnny pulled her closer then started to untie the top to her bikini when she pulled back once more.

"What now Jones, you killin' me here."

"I lied."

Johnny was shocked. He didn't think it would be this easy.

"Lied about what?"

"Your father did send me."

Johnny played this confession off as if he didn't care.

"I know. You think I'm not smart enough to know when I'm being played?"

"It's not like that."

Maxie got defensive and tried to pull away again but Johnny held tighter.

"Not like what, not like your not using me? Come on Jones."

"I came back because. . . .because. . .-"

"You don't have to say it."

"I do, I came back because-"

Just then a member of the wait staff appeared.

"Very sorry to interrupt sir but there is a very important phone call for you."

They looked at each other and Maxie unwrapped her legs from around him and Johnny swam over to the side to collect the phone.

"I'm busy, make it quick."

"Why Johnny, that's no way to talk to your wife."

"What is it?"

"If your father hadn't told me I wouldn't have known that you left town. Business?"

"What do you want Brook?"

"I want you, home, or I'll come to you, we need to talk."

"Either your ears are burning or my father has someone watching me."

"What are you talking about?"

As he spoke, Maxie swam closer to him to get a listen to what was being said.

"I mean you know who I'm with, otherwise you wouldn't have cared enough to call."

"Maxie. You're with Maxie."

"Yes, that's who I left town with."

Johnny, I love you. Do you hate me that much now?"

"Hate is a strong word. Brook I don't hate you. You mean alot to me."

Maxie heard enough. She swam to the side and got out of the water.

Then why do you keep running away from me? Here I am trying to work on our marriage-"

"The poor woe is me speech is a little too old and I'm way to over it to fall for it again. I have a guest to entertain. I'll speak to you when I get back."

Johnny hung up the phone and spun around to find no one there. He got out of the water and started back towards the house. When he got there he walked inside and called Maxie's name. When no one answered he walked up the stairs to find her packing a bag to leave. He watched for a second to gage her mood. She was stuffing things in the bag hard and mumbling under her breath. He couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked standing there, dripping wet still in that bikini that revealed just enough for him to enjoy. She shot across the room when her phone rang and Johnny hid around the corner.

"What!"

"Is the plan going as well as I think it is?"

"I told you to stop calling me."

"I'd keep that voice of yours down"

"Plan's not going to work anyway. He's still hung up on his wife and I'm compromised."

"Compromised how exactly?"

"I can't do this Anthony, not anymore okay. If you wanted him back he's back, I didn't have to sleep with him to get him back to his old self. I held up my end of the bargain. I'm leaving."

"Leaving, we just got here."

Johnny came from around the corner pretending he just came in.

"I need to get back to Paris, work."

"I see."

Johnny walked over to her and slowly took the phone out of her hand and hung it up and tossed it on the bed.

"Maxie. . . "

He got right up close to her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered her name as he lay light kisses on her neck. This was one of those irresistible moves Maxie hope he would'nt pull out. He put his lips just close enough for her to close the gap and she did. He pulled away once the kiss wasn't enough.

"I need you. Don't push me away. Stay with me."

Maxie's head swirled from all the whispers and fog of passion that filled the room. Intoxicated she gave in. He gathered her into his arms and as he placed her on the bed she lay there looking up at him towering over her.

"Johnny. I . .. I think whatever this is. .. it's tearing me apart."

"I'll keep you together"

Johnny heard no more objections when he lowered himself onto her lips. He covered her whole body with his and that was the end of her fighting the inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5

(This chapter is going to be a heart-breaker. The continuation of last chapter will be a flash back in this one. A few months have gone by. In this chapter Johnny did sleep with Maxie but now they have nothing to do with each other. This is going to be the start of true Jomax saga. Enjoy and oh by the way the name of the villa is real )

_1st Let's Play Catch Up, Again_

_"I need you. Don't push me away. Stay with me."_

_Maxie's head swirled from all the whispers and fog of passion that filled the room. Intoxicated she gave in. He gathered her into his arms and as he placed her on the bed she lay there looking up at him towering over her._

_"Johnny. I . .. I think whatever this is. .. it's tearing me apart."_

_"I'll keep you together"_

_Johnny heard no more objections when he lowered himself onto her lips. He covered her whole body with his and that was the end of her fighting the inevitable. He positioned himself between her legs and started to grind on her harder and harder to let her know this time there was no stopping. Her kiss was like a drug to him, one he had been off of for so long and now a renewed addict. He placed his hands down between them and undid the strap to her bathing suit bottom. He slowly pulled it out of the way as he engulfed her mouth with his own sending her deeper in a sexual abyss. She in return reached down to undo his trunks and pushed them down to his knees. He maneuvered them the rest of the way and let them fall to the floor. She wrapped her legs around him but not too tight. He untied the top to her bathing suit and sent it flying across the room. His legs intertwined with hers as the sun dipped below the horizon. The continued kissing for a moment till Johnny stopped and pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. _

_"Tell me you want me."_

_"I want you."_

_"Tell me you won't ever lie to me again. I need to hear you say it."_

_"I won't, I promise."_

_"Do you love me Maxie?"_

_Maxie paused and bit her lip as she looked into his dark brown sparkling eyes._

_"I love you."_

_With that, the deep passionate kiss began again. Then he reached down and pushed his erection deep into her causing her to break from the kiss and scream uncontrollably and started to wildly grab at his back and get full hands of hair in her hands, trying to hold onto anything that would keep her from floating away. Her teeth grazed his neck as she dug her fingers into his back deeper and deeper as he thrusted harder and harder. He eventually took ahold of both her wrists and pinned them above her head after she drew blood. She panted and scream louder the more he made her body his playground. They both enjoyed it as the night gave way to morning and they were both filled to the limit. Johnny lay there watching Maxie sleep. He decided to take this time to find out what was really going on. He looked in her purse and saw the balled up paper. He unfolded it and read the letter and a look of absolute hurt and rage crossed his face. Yes she told him that his father sent her but the underline sexual comment pissed him off. He balled up the paper again and got dressed. He walked down stairs and told the female staff member to go upstairs and wake the woman in the bed and tell her to meet him down stairs. When Maxie emerged she had the look of satisfaction that Johnny was all to happy to wipe off her face. As she got closer to him she could tell something was wrong and the smile melted away._

_"What's the matter, you dropped that smile pretty quick. You must know that I know you're nothing but a liar."_

_His cold tone cut into Maxie more than any knife could. he threw the paper at her and continued._

_"What happened to not lying to me Maxie, YOU SWORE TO ME!"_

_"Johnny I-"_

_"No, no more lies, no more listening to you dance your way out of things."_

_"Johnny please listen to me-"_

_"I'M DONE. Get out."_

_Johnny started to back away as she started to cry and walk to him._

_"Please let me explain."_

_Johnny turned and started to walk towards the stairs and stopped just short._

_"Explain to my father why his little whore failed."_

_Security showed up next with her bag and escorted her out. By now she had stopped crying and told herself this was for the best and walked out with a stone face. Johnny watched from the window upstairs as she got in the limo and saw something he hadn't expected. He knew the look. It was the same look she had when Spinelli broke her heart. She was broken. But he couldn't believe that she meant a word of what she said, not even that she loved him. She was a puppet for his sick bastard of a father. Now he had to go back to Port Charles and find out why his father sent her. He didn't think Maxie was even capable of telling the truth anymore._

_By the time he arrived back the whole town was buzzing. Anthony had started to loose his grip on the Zacharra organization and Sonny was poised to pounce. He walked into the office in the mansion and there sitting with his father was Maxie. He would've been shocked but nothing surprised him or got to him anymore. Maxie turned to see him standing in the doorway but quickly turned away. _

_"Well, well, well, isn't this a cozy scene. My father and his latest flavor of the month."_

_Maxie rose from her seat, careful to not look at Johnny._

_"You can consider our business done."_

_"Alright blondie, take what you earned and get out."_

_Maxie snatched a piece of paper from the desk and turned to walk out of the door. She looked straight ahead not wanting to look at Johnny period. As she was about to walk out the doorway he was leaning in he grabbed her arm. She clutched the paper tighter. Her eyes met his and both seem to mirror each others pain. _

_"I don't ever want to see you again, you here me?"_

_Maxie snatcher her arm away. She was all set to say some snarky little comeback but nothing came to mind. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Her eyes started to tear up so she turned and walked away, never looking back._

_Johnny turned his attention to his old man. _

_"So, I'm sure she told you that she let the cat out of the bag about my son."_

_"Really. . . is that so."_

_"Yeah that's so. You know what happens next?"_

_"Enlighten me."_

_"My son's death is on your head. You knew about the kid and you didn't tell me! Of course not. You wanted to own him like you owned me and Claudia. Well guess what. I'm done playing games with you people. You crossed a line old man."_

_Johnny took his hand and extended the thumb. Then he motioned it across his neck as if to signify the old man was dead._

_"Is that a threat Johnny boy."_

_"No you son of a bitch, it's fact."_

_Johnny turned to walk out the door._

_"You sure you wanna do it this way?"_

_Johnny kept walking and just as he reached the door he saw Maxie helping a little boy into the car and then she got in quickly. The car drove off fast and Johnny stood there with a sinking feeling. The image of the little boy played in his head over and over when it hit him. That was his son. She lied. Johnny turned and ran back in and ran towards Anthony and jacked him up against the nearest wall._

_"TELL ME THE TRUTH! WAS THAT MY SON...MY BOY!"_

_His father stood there pinned against the wall and laughed. The more Johnny yelled the more he laughed._

_"Where did they go?"_

_"Away from you and me. She didn't want her son exposed to the dangers of our life style, go figure. She didn't have any problems with it when she was sleeping in your bed."_

_Johnny let his father go and rushed back out to the driveway. The dust had started to settle and the gates were now closed. She had lied to him, again. But why, why keep this from him? He was furious. He would look for her and his son till he found them and make her pay._

Chapter 5

Our little Miracle

Some time had gone by since Johnny saw Maxie last. He had spent months searching but with no success. He figured her aunt Anna or her mother helped her disappear. He was dedicated to looking until one day it hit him, Maxie hadn't done this to hurt him but to protect their son. Even though he knew this to be true he still couldn't let go all the way. By now Johnny had taken back control of the organization and every other day was a battle between him and Sonny. He was now the king pin he had wanted to become. Whether if it was to destroy his father or Sonny, Johnny had fought his way back to the top. He eventually decided it was worth a shot with fixing his marriage to Brook so that's exactly what he did. One night he came home from a drinking bender and found his wife in his bed. She knew he had been upset about something but didn't know what.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm where I'm needed, my husband needs me so I'm here."

"Why did you want to marry me."

"I loved you, I still love you. Do you still love me?"

"I don't know."

Brook Lynn rose from the bed and approached him. She started to unbutton his shirt.

"Even if you didn't love me, you still want me, don't you?"

Johnny looked into her eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in a while. He saw the wife he fell in love with and at that moment he wanted to have her. He grabbed her by the hair and kissed her hard. They fell on the bed and he made love to his wife for the first time in a long bad boy mob prince was now the ultimate bad ass mob king, and he loved it. The power, the women, the danger, it was as if he was that same boy standing on the ledge praying to fall off. His father would say that his son was back but Johnny would say he was just paying the world back for every misfortune he was ever dealt. Starting with the death of his son. Johnny hadn't visited his father since the day Maxie left but today he was going back.

"Well if it isn't my back stabbing son."

"Hello pop, the nursing home people treating you well, I hope not."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you do something I'm sure you've never done before."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to tell me if you know where Maxie and my son are."

"I do,. . . . . . but I'm not telling you."

"Why they hell not?"

"I am only thinking of the well being of my grandson."

"If you know, you had better tell me you son of a bitch."

Johnny got right on his fathers face fully expecting for him to not flinch but he never expected to hear what came next.

"What the hell are you bothering me for, ask your wife."

Johnny was stunned. How did she know? How was she able to keep that from him knowing how much he had wanted to find his son. He was careful not to let any emotion cross his face.

"Brook knows. How?"

"I had my own private eye take a look into things and found were she was hiding. I took the info to your wife and told her to use the information wisely since you wouldn't speak to me and low and behold, she kept it to herself."

"Where is she?"

"Don't you mean where is he? Isn't that why you were looking, to find your son? I suspect not. You wanna find that sexy blonde."

"Shut teh fuck up old man."

"Ahhh, I see I hit a nerve."

"You didn't hit anything. I hot you like rotting here."

Johnny walked out of the nursing home and headed for his house. He knew Brook Lynn would be waiting. He drove past the gates remembering the last time he laid eyes on the feisty blonde. When he arrived at the front door he was surprised to find Mac there.

"Commisioner, always a pleasure to see you."

"Wish I could say the same."

"What brings you here?"

"Maxie."

Johnny froze for a moment. He had imagined what it would've been like to be a family with her and their son if he hadn't pushed her away. He also had imagined how many ways he would torture her for lying and using him the way she did. He was always torn when ever thoughts of Maxie were concerned.

"Maxie? Didn't see that coming."

"Don't suppose you would. Look I tried to accept the fact that she has a kid with you and that she loved you. I was overjoyed when she came to her senses and decided to take the boy away but I know as well as anybody that she misses you. As much as it pains me to say this, my little girl needs you."

Johnny was speechless. Here standing in front of him was the police commissioner, telling him, a mobster, to go and be with his daughter.

"So help me Zacharra, if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to take matters into my own hands. You get me?"

"Yes sir."

Mac handed him an envelope addressed from Maxie that she had sent. Mac turned to walk away but stopped at his car.

"Comissioner?"

"Yeah."

"She tell you to do this?"

"You know Maxie, she's always her worst enemy. She'd never admit she needed anyone."

Mac got in his car and drove away. Johnny next went into the house and found his wife in the kitchen. She was preparing a feast for the both of them. She looked happy. It was then he realized he had that same internal struggle about her like he did Maxie. He made his way around the kitchen island to his wife.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

She continued cutting up the fruit she had in front of her. Johnny walked closed and put his hands on the knife to stop her from chopping.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew where my son was?"

She turned to look him in the eye, afraid of what she would see. She backed away and started to cry.

"It wasn't my place to say. If she wanted to disappear from our lives that was her right. It wasn't my secret to tell."

"I thought we were past this."

"Past what Johnny!"

"Past this contest you think you're in with her."

"Aren't I? She has your son, something I can't give you!"

He could see she had thought about this alot. She was hurt and afraid if he knew where Maxie was he would leave her and Johnny knew he would have too if Maxie had given him a chance. He moved closer to his wife and tried to console her. he felt sorry for her. Truth be told he loved her, but was in love with Maxie.

"Please don't go."

"You can't ask me that, I need to see him."

She pushed him as hard as she could.

"Don't lie to me! You're going to see her. Don't do this to us. We fought so hard to get back to each other. They're fine without you."

"I can't not go now. I need to see for myself."

Brook lynn walked out of the room and up the long staircase crying. She knew this was possibly the end of her marriage, for real this time.

Johnny hopped on a plane and went to the address that was on the envelope Mac had given to him. It was the address of a villa in Italy. He was shocked that she went there. That was his heritage. Perhaps this was a way for her to still be close to him. The Villa was named La Sassaia, just outside the village of Sovicille. It was beautiful. The villa itself was huge. He was impressed. There were statues of Italian gods and goddess leading up to an iron gated entrance. He was proud that his son was growing up in such a place enriched with his culture. As he got closer to the front he saw a woman walking out the door. She walked towards his limo and greeted him warmly.

"Buongiorno Signore!"

"Good morning to you too."

"Ah, you speak English like Ms. Jones. Is she expecting you?"

"I don't thinks so, this is a surprise visit."

"Well I am sure she will love the surprise visit from a handsome man. We don't get those often. Why don't you go in to the parlor and wait I will let her know she has a visitor."

The woman gestured to a room just off the foyer and when Johnny sat down she disappeared. He sat there looking at photo's of Maxie and their son. One in particular caught his attention. It was of a small baby. A name was engraved in the frame.

"Maxwell Domani Zacharra."

He studied the photo and looked around and saw another picture. It was of him and Maxie. Looked like one of the old picture they took back when they were doing the Crimson events. She was wearing the red dress from the go red event. They were smiling. He hadn't smiled like that in a while. The woman entered again watching him look at the photos and realized who he was.

"Mie scuse Mr. Zacharra."

"You know who I am."

"Forgive me but I didn't realize until now. Signorina Jones is not back from her shopping outting with Maxwell."

"Oh."

He placed the frame back down and got the feeling she was lying to him but wasn't sure.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

"No Signore. Signorina Jones has spoken very fondly of you. And Little Maxwell, he loves to kiss your picture when he goes to bed. I believe he will love your surprise visit the most. Why don't i take you around the compound."

"I'd like that."

Little Maxwell had grown up the little Prince. He had the best clothes, toys and nannies to watch his every move. His mother doted on him every chance she got. This precocious 2 year old was well on his way to learning English and Italian. He was a little gentleman with a wild streak he loved to show off by finger painting his mothers beautifully decorated walls. She didn't seem to mind though, she just looked at it as the Johnny part coming through. The lady named Isabella DeGiallo had come to love the little boy almost as her own grandson, and looked at Maxie as her daughter. She thought it best to get things out in the open before Maxie returned.

"Forgive my intrusion but I care very deeply for Signorina Jones. I would do anything to protect her. I must know if you are someoe I need to protect her from. And do not lie, I will be able to tell."

"I came here to see my son."

"And Signorina Jones, did you come here to see her too?"

Johnny looked at the woman and smiled.

"Ah, your silence gives you away. If we are to be honest, Signorina Jones, I believe loves you. I have heard her calling your name many a time in her sleep. Would you be here to declare that same love or do you wish to take your son and leave her heartbroken?"

"I don't know."

"A fair answer but know this, I will not stand by and let anyone disrupt that poor girl, she has enough to deal with."

The woman wagged her finger at him and he nodded in agreement. She led him back into the house and as they entered there sitting in the floor of the study was a little boy. Off in the distance you could here a lot of noise as if someone was rushing around putting things away. The woman pointed at the boy coloring in the floor.

" Tuo figlio." (Your son.)

She exited the study as he crouched next to the boy.

"What do you got there kiddo?"

The boy looked up and smiled and kept coloring. After a second he handed a crayon to Johnny and pointed to the paper. He was astounded at how calm and well adjusted the boy was. He seemed happy. Even more so he seemed happy to see him. After a moment he heard something drop and footsteps rushing towards them. When he looked up saw Maxie panting and out of breath carrying a huge bag of new toys. Johnny rose from the floor and started to smile. She bolted to them room when the Nanny told her Mr. Zacharra was there thinking it was Anthony coming to take her little boy but was very surprised to see Johnny standing there. After a moment of gazing at her Johnny spoke.

"You look good."

"I thought you said you never wanted to see me again."

"I was angry."

"You had a right to be."

They continued looking at each other in awkwardness till the nanny cleared her throat.

"Signorina Jones, why don't you invite Mr. Zacharra to dinner, the chef will have everything prepared in a little while. It'll give you two some time to catch up. Besides it's time for your nap."

"Nap?"

"Yes, I take naps."

"Sounds to me like you got soft."

"Raising a two year old will do that to you."

"Mr. Zacharra, why don't you collect young Maxwell and follow me to his room. I'm sure you'd love to see some of his masterpieces."

Johnny picked up his son and followed the Nanny out stopping to wish Maxie sweet dreams. A few hours went by Johnny was summoned from a sleeping Max's side to the kitchen. There in the kitchen Maxie sat at the table ordering around the chef. Johnny sound this to be amusing.

"Don't you think you should give the poor guy a break?"

"It's Vincent's Job to make me happy, and what makes me happy is to be the boss, you should remember that."

Johnny sat down across from her and again the awkward looks started.

"So what are you doing here? I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you but the last time we spoke you weren't too keen on ever seeing me again."

"I was tired of having other people make decisions about whether or not I got to see my son. I saw the picture of us in the study. I can't believe you kept that."

"Why wouldn't I? It was one of my proud moments."

There was an pause. Maxie was trying to figure out why he was really there and Johnny was trying to figure out if he even should be.

"You seem a little nervous."

"Maybe it's because my mobster baby daddy shows up out of nowhere to get reacquainted. The last time a Zacharra showed up unannounced I almost lost my baby."

"You don't have to worry about me. I got the rundown from the nanny that I better behave or eles."

"Isabella can be pushy but she's got a heart a gold. She's the kind of person you want watching your son."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

"I can't help but feel like I got cheated out of a family when you decided to keep my son away from me.. . ."

Johnny reached across the table and held Maxie's hand.

"...when you decided to keep yourself away from me."

Maxie looked down and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I do what I have to do."

She slow pulled her hand away and started to get up from the table and headed for the cabinets in the kitchen.

"I feel a little like some olives, you want some?"

"Olives?"

He looked her over as she did her best to stretch and reach the jar in the cabinet but as she stretched he noticed what she had obviously tried to hide from the moment he got there. Maxie had a baby bump.


	6. Chapter 6

_1st Let's Play Catch Up, One more time_

_Maxie had been sitting in a cafe for hours trying to build up her courage. She had noticed that she was gettting sick and feeling exhausted and that only meant one thing. She was hoping for two outcomes. It seemed contridictary but on one hand she hoped she wasn't, it would make things easier if all they had to bind them was Max. They She and Johnny didn't have the best of relation ships anymore. On the other hand, she would love to have a little brother or sister for Max. After all, her kids would be the only thing she had left to look at of him. She drank the last of her water and called the sitter to tell her she would be a little late. Maxie walked back to the villa and up the stairs to her bedroom. The timer had gone off some time ago but she hadn't had the courage to look until now. Either way she would deal with it. When she saw the digital yes on the applicator she sank down to the bed and held her stomach. She was about to bring yet another Zacharra into the world and she would have to do it alone, yet again. She started to cry when she realized she would have yet another reminder of what she could have but didn't._

Chapter 6

You Mean Nothing to Me

Johnny looked on as she stretched and her stomach slightly overlapped the counter. She wasn't one to let herself go, not even if her heart was broken and she was eating olives, she hated Olives, and taking naps, she was pregnant, she had to be. He jumped up and came from behind and grabbed the jar for her. When she turned around she saw that look of disappointment on his face.

"Okay, what did I do now?"

Johnny put the jar down and placed his hand on her belly.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on or do you want me to guess."

Maxie brushed his hand away.

"What are you going on about now."

"I figured you would've learned from the last time you lied to me. How could you Maxie! You're pregnant."

"No."

"Yes and if you lie to my face again so help me-"

"You'll what? Lock me up in a tower like your father did. I knew you had some ulterior motive for showing up here. It was written all over your face."

"No no, you don't get to turn this around on me."

"Get out!"

"Not with out my kids."

"What makes you think this kid is even yours."

"You wouldn't, if it's mine Maxie spit it out."

Maxie had a hard look on her face that softened. She wanted to lie but she couldn't, not anymore.

"Fine, the baby is yours. Why are you doing this? I was fine, Max was fine, this baby was going to be fine, we were all going to be fine without you."

The thought of Maxie raising his children alone angered him, she wasn't even going to say a word if he hadn't shown up and seen it himself. He was more pissed off than ever.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You will because you don't have a choice, you think you can just run off with my kids and live happily ever after without me, without my consent, you got another thing coming. You are coming with me...NOW."

Maxie jumped at the booming of his voice but remained defiant. She walked past him but he moved around her and grabbed her. His eyes of absolute fury met her stone washed face.

"I could scream."

"Go ahead, no one can stop me."

"Let go of me, you're hurting me."

"I haven't begun to hurt you Maxie, not yet. I let your little lies slide last time but not this time. You will do what I say, when I say it and until that baby comes i own you. Afterwards you can go, without my kids."

"You wouldn't dare cut me out of my children's lives."

"Wouldn't I, I've gotten pretty good at doing onto others as they do to me, and the way I see it, I owe you this, it's the least I can do."

"What kind of a monster are you? I won't let you do this."

"Consider it done. The more you fight me the worse I'm gonna make it for you."

Through her tears Maxie cursed the day she ever met John Zacharra. He let go and walked up the stair to his son's room. Moments later a nurse came in and started to pack the little boys things when Isabella came in and walked right up to Johnny and slapped him and spit at his feet.

"Bastardo! I told you about coming here to make trouble, she is in her room packing and crying her eyes out. How dare you!"

"She brought it on herself."

"What happened to that sweet man that came here for his lost love."

"He got a reality check."

Johnny coldly got up and walked around the woman.

"You are breaking her heart."

"That's the plan."

Johnny walked down the steps carrying his son and passed a still sniffling Maxie in the doorway. He looked at her and for a split second felt remorse but the feeling was short lived as he saw her clutch her belly. He would not miss this childs life. They soon arrived back in Port Charles much to his wife's surprise. She had been packing and expected for him to move his new little family in but when he greeted her it was with loving arms. He was genuinly shocked to see she had most of her things packed.

"We going somewhere?"

"No, I figured you would want some time to bond with your new family."

"Unless I'm wrong my wife is apart of that family."

Brook lynn was surprised. she hadn't expected to have her husband come home to her. He walked over with arms open and embraced her. She hugged him back and from behind saw Maxie carrying a little boy walk in behind him.

"What's this about?"

"I need to talk to you about a few things. Will you walk with me?"

Brook lynn walked out of the room with him glancing in Maxie's direction. Maxie returned an ice cold look. Brook lynn knew something bad must've happened. Johny walked ahead and his wife caught up with him next to the pool outside.

"So you wanna tell me why your baby mama is here."

"She's moving in."

"What! Johnny, I'm happy you came back to me and it seems like you really want to try to be us again but I'm putting my foot down on this. Our relationship can't take this."

"Will you please give it a try. I want to try and get to know my son, i want to raise him with my wife...I can't do this with out you."

Brooklynn looked him over and could see he was really torn by this so she decided to give it a try. It was the least she could do.

"I guess it could be worse. Atleast there's only one kid to deal with."

Johnny's face went white for a moment. He could see that this was the moment he should be honest with her but knew it would break her heart. So he stayed silent. He would wait to bring the new baby up at a later time, when they were more solid. It was obvious to him now that Brook lynn was good for him, more than Maxie he thought. he needed to hang on to her. Maxie had hurt him so much he needed to show her he didn't need her anymore by showing her he loved his wife. Johnny embraced his wife. He looked over at the pool reflection and could see that Maxie was looking out her terrace that overlooked the pool. He decided he'd show her. Johnny kissed Brook lynn so passionately even she was caught off guard. Maxie saw this and her heart cracked a little but was not broken just yet. It hurt a lot though to see. A few hours later Maxie was in her room unpacking when there was a soft knock at her door. She opened it and revealed johnny leaning in the door way. He pushed right past her and walked into the room.

"Excuse you. You might have made me come here but you don't get to just come in my room when you want/"

"I pretty sure I can. Listen, we need to get a few things straight."

"Like what, how much you are your fathers son, yeah i got the memo on that."

"No. I want you to stay out of my wife's way. She doesn't know about the baby."

""And you're not gonna tell her are you? Well look who turned into the ultimate hypocrite."

"Shut your mouth. She's been through enough, she's not ready to hear it yet."

"So what exactly is it you're going to do Johnny. You gonna wait till you bring home a newborn and say, oh and by the way honey this is my new baby."

"Cut the sarcasm Maxie."

"No. You brought me here, deal with it."

Johnny walked up and got right in her face. He looked at her and she appeared to tremble in his presence. He softly placed his hand on her arm and ran his fingertips up the length of her arm. He could see she instantly tensed up. He slowly lowered his lips toward hers when she spoke.

"I hate to break it to you but that doesn't work on me anymore."

"If you say so. You know I heard pregnant women have a very high sex drive."

"Any drive for sex I had towards you died the moment you showed me how much like your father you really are and I have no desire to sleep with anyone like Anthony."

Maxie backed away from him and put enough distance between the two of them for him to get the hint.

"I trust your wife knows where you are."

"She didn't seem to bother you the last time we slept together."

"Funny, you didn't seem all that concerned for her either if I recall."

Johnny chuckled and walked out of her room closing the door behind him. Maxie let out a breath realizing that her feeling for him were stronger than ever. All she wanted was for him to take her in his arms and love her but she knew better than anyone that Johnny was self destructive, he wasn't being truthful. he was one of those people that lashed out and hurt anyone that hurt him and it was true Maxie had hurt him. He was trying to use her feelings against her, what worried her was that it might work. She had to do anything she could to stop herself from falling in love with him again. The next morning Maxie got up at the crack of dawn to walk around the compound. She walked everyday to help stay healthy for the baby. She thought the earlier she got out the less her chances were of running into Johnny or Brook Lynn. She happened into the kitchen and much to her unluck there was Johnny and Brook Lynn getting intimate. This felt like a stab to the heart. The way Johnny kissed her, the way his hands roamed her body, that crooked smile he got when he knew he was getting his way, all this is what Maxie missed when they were together. Maxie turned to walk away but bumped into a statue knocking it over and alerting the couple. Johnny rounded the corner first and caught Maxie trying to inch her way back up the stairs, He grabbed her arm and escorted her back upstairs and by the time Brook Lynn made it out of the kitchen she saw them from behind walking up the stairs and Johnny seemed to be angry. He flung open her door and forced Maxie inside the room.

"What the hell did I say, I said keep you distance from my wife!"

"I was hungry and I figured since it was early that neither of you would be up."

Johnny looked at her and saw something was wrong. She was more than just upset that he caught her.

"What's wrong?"

"Why the hell do you care, you just got through man-handling me and now you're concerned for my well-being."

"Make no mistake I don't care about what's bothering you unless it has to do with my kids."

"Then you don't wanna know now do you. The doors that way Mr. Zacharra, I'm sure your wife must be wondering where you are."

"You just stay in here till she leaves, which should be in a minute."

Johnny flung the door open again and stormed out. Maxie was infuriated. This asshole brought her here. What was she suppose to do, stay locked away in this room till the baby was born? Or maybe she was suppose to peer around every corner to make sure his precious Brook Lynn wasn't in the room before she entered. Fuck that Maxie thought. She went to open the door and there standing was Brook Lynn.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can, by leaving."

"Trust me, I'd love to but I don't have a choice in the matter."

"What is it you need? Money? I'll pay your way, just go back from where you came."

"And my son?"

"Your son deserves to be with a family that can take care of him. You should leave him here."

"Leave him here with you and Johnny? I don't think so. If you think I'm gonna leave my little boy here to complete your little happy family fantasy you can forget."

"Don't you see what you're doing?"

"I'm pretty sure your gonna enlighten me."

"Johnny and I are trying to make the best of the situation-"

"However you refer to your marriage is not my business but if you want me gone I suggest you get your husband to let go of me and his kids...kid."

"I'll talk to him but just consider what your son's life would be like growing up with two parents that love each other."

"Well Johnny and I would do fine but I'm sure it would piss you off to watch us raise our son."

"Just think about it, try not to be the selfish Maxie I know you are."

"Go to hell Mrs. Zacharra."

Maxie stepped back and slammed the door. The nerve of these people she thought. All she wanted to do was find a way out. She scoffed at the idea of leaving her son behind. How dare that bitch treat her son like a baseball card. She decided to go to her son's room and see how he had settled in. So far he seemed to be very distant and quiet. She worried that the sudden forced move traumatized him. As she rounded the corner she heard a piano. She went into the room but it was empty. She followed the sounds of the music to a large dining hall. There sitting at the piano was Johnny playing one of his favorite Mozart pieces (Fur Elise). Max was sitting next to him on the bench watching his fathers fingers tap the keys ever so softly and with absolute grace. the boy was hypnotized. Maxie watched the scene unfold with a bit of sadness. While lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized that Max saw her. He jumped from the bench and ran towards her and halfway there he slipped and fell. Maxie and Johnny both rushed to his side. Maxie holding Max in her arms as a worried Johnny looked him over. The boy looked as if he wanted to cry but stiffened his lip.

"He must get that from me."

Maxie looked up at him and couldn't help but look into his eyes and feel his hand on her leg. The child struggled to get out of his mother grip and walked back to the piano.

"I'll just .. . go."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. This game . . .I'm not playing. I've got Max to think about and another baby on the way. If you want to hurt me you're doing a good job of it."

"What are you talking-"

"You, looking at me like you are right now. One minute you're pissed at me and the next you're coming on to me then you're practically fucking your wife in my face!"

"Calm down, Max is right here. Besides what the hell do you care. Every time I get close to you I find out some secret or lie you've told. It's like you don't trust me."

"You're right I don't trust you. You broke my heart every chance you got. First with olivia then Brook lynn-"

"Oh no, you made it real clear to me on several occasions that you weren't interested back then and that has nothing to do with you lying to me about being pregnant with my kid!"

"That's were you're wrong. I lied because. ...because.."

"Go ahead spit out another one of your lies."

"I LOVE YOU."

The room was silent for a moment. Maxie took the silence to confirm what she already knew, he didn't love her back. She turned to walk out of the door but Johnny rushed to stop her and pulled her into one of his can't breath when he's kissing me kisses. They wildly grabbed onto each other till Maxie pushed him away. He couldn't look her in the eyes right now. He wanted to keep hating her. She rushed out of the room and when the door shut he opened his eyes. He turned to look at Max and saw he was laying on the bench sleeping. He carried the boy back to his room and tucked him in. Johnny watched the boy sleep and though of his mother. He thought about how it felt to touch her, to kiss her, to be inside her, to hear her calling his name but his thoughts were interrupted by his wife placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Bullet for your thoughts."

"It's nothing."

"I know it must be hard having her here. I asked her to leave-"

"Don't get involved."

"A little to late for that. You decided to have a kid with someone who wasn't your wife and you expect me to what...stay out of it?"

"I expect you to understand this is a delicate situation-"

"I understand. I get that you are hurt but keeping her here doesn't solve anything, especially for us."

"What do you want me to do, let her go and take my son back to Italy?"

"You know what they say, if you love something, let it go."

Johnny sprang up from his chair and walked out with Brook lynn following closely.

"Johnny, JOHNNY, wait."

"Wait for what. What the hell kind of person are you to ask me to give up my kid!"

"Someone who loves you!"

The argument continued and Brook lynn gave him a choice, it was either Maxie goes or she go. Again he would make the wrong choice. After a few drinks Johnny showed back up at Maxie's room. She opened the door and saw a slumped Johnny in the doorway.

"Will you please just leave me alone."

"I came to tell you...I'm sorry for making you come here. You can go."

"I'm not going anywhere without my son."

"You can stop with the yelling, you and Max can go, and this baby you're about to have... you're not bound to me anymore.

"What brought this on?"

"My marriage is in trouble. I want to do everything I can to save it, i can't do that if you're here. You distract me."

"I can respect that. We'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it."

"I'm not. I admit I was wrong to keep Max from his father. He loves you."

"You said you loved me too."

"That doesn't matter now Johnny, I never should've said tha-"

At that moment Maxie felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She clenched to her belly and fell to the floor. Johnny instantly dove down and picked her up and took her to the bed. Maxie squirmed with pain as Johnny frantically called the doctor. He worried about calling a hospital. If he did everyone would know about this new baby, including his wife. He figured the doctor on the premises would be able to tell them something faster since he was there. The doctor came pretty quickly and brought the ultrasound machine as Johnny had instructed. He struggled with his guilt, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to the baby because of him. The doctor injected Maxie with something that seem to help her.

"Okay now, has the pain stopped?"

"Yes doctor."

"Okay, so now what I want to do is have a look in there at your baby just to make sure everything is okay."

"What caused her the pain in the first place doc?"

"Her blood pressure is a little on the high side but that's nothing that can't be fixed with a little rest and relaxation and proper diet. I am concerned however this being her second child and her having a heart condition."

"Don't worry doc, I'm alot stronger than I look."

"Okay...so everything seems to be looking good so far. Good to hear I'm sure but would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Johnny looked at Maxie who was beaming with happiness. She hadn't thought at all about her doctors appointment she had made prior to leaving Italy to find out the baby's gender. She knew what she was hoping for and wanted to be happy in the moment but knew that this was a tricky situation. She looked up at Johnny and saw him smiling looking at the small screen.

"So do we want to know?"

"Johnny?"

"I ...I... yeah."

With that the doctor pointed to the screen and explained what they were seeing. It was a healthy baby. . . .

No one knew at the time but Brook lynn had seen the doctor and followed him up the stairs fearing something had happened to her husband. She was heart broken as she listened to the joyous news on the other side of the door. She peered in and she too saw the baby on the screen that somehow had destroyed her world. How could it be something so small had that much power. She was hurt and angry. Those two combinations of feelings were never good when she was concerned. Johnny had done it again.


	7. Chapter 7

(So I was looking at some of the Jomax boards and realized that there aren't nearly enough Jomax stories out there. So I decided till I'm satisfied with the stories out there, I write Jomax only. I was gonna jump to Jasam but not yet. I know this one is a little shorter than usual but I figure give you Jomax fans something to tide you over till monday So here's the next chapter. Get out the tissue b/c this one is a real tear jerker. I know the following events are terrible but thus is the way in soap land. Enjoy)

Chapter 7

Death Is Too Good For Her

Brook lynn watched as the smiles on Johnny and Maxie's face grew at the thought of the new baby.

"A girl" Johnny said.

"It's a girl" Maxie repeated.

"We still have a long way to go with this pregnancy so I want you to do your best to stay calm and relaxed and eat healthy. I'm not putting you on bed rest yet but your getting close. No Stress."

"Yes doctor."

The doctor gotup and left. Maxie looked up at Johnny who was already looking at her. He was looking at the tiniest of baby bumps and how that was his baby girl in there, just waiting to get out. He wondered if she was going to be like Maxie or Claudia. he didn't know which was worse. Maxie lowered her shirt and as she was about to get up the door slammed.

"You son of a bitch! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Brook-"

Don't you dare. I put myself out there, you said you wanted this to work! How long have you been screwing this whore?"

"Whore, wait a second I'm no-"

"Shut the hell up Maxie! You knew he was married and you slept with him anyway, why am I not surprised."

"Sweet heart listen-"

"Listen to you tell me more lies! I'm done, I"m DONE!"

She tried to remove her wedding ring but it got stuck. Johnny rushed to hold her but she pushed him off and threw the ring at him. Tears were streaming down her face. She flew out the door and down the stairs with Johnny right behind.

"Baby wait!"

She wouldn't listen. She jumped into the parked car that was right out front and hoped in the front seat. She threw the car in reverse and stepped on the gas when she saw Johnny knocking on the driver side window, begging for her to stop. Moments later Maxie heard tires screech, a loud bang followed by a blood curddling scream. She ran down the steps to the main foyer. When she got outside the town car was smashed into the house and Johnny was strugglingto get teh door open and get to her. Her eyes scanned the area to see where the screams were coming from. They were in the house. She dashed in and saw the studdy next to the front door was destroyed. The next few moment were a blur. She saw the woman screaming at the foot of the car struggling to pick it up then Maxie saw it. A small arm sticking out from under the car. Maxie started to scream and everything went black. Out side Johnny had gotten Brook Lynn out of the car and she was fine. A few bumps and a gash on the head but still okay. Johnny rushed to the study and saw Maxie walking towards him from the wreckage. She made it to him and collapsed and only managed to get out Max's name and then she passed out. Johnny searched the room and saw the woman rocking his battered son and crying uncontrollably. In just moments. Everything changed. A few days went by and Maxie finally came to and awoke from the feeling of having her hand held. Her eyes opened and focused and she saw Johnny.

"What...what happened ...Oh my god, where's Max!"

"Maxie, calm down, think about the baby."

"I am thinking about my baby, where's my son, where's Max!"

"He's in the ICU."

Maxie didn't wait to hear the rest. She tried to spring form the bed but Johnny stopped her.

"Where are oyu going, get back in bed."

"I'm going to see if my son is alright, get out of my way!"

"Maxie, will you stop."

Maxie kept getting dressed.

"Will you listen to me!"

Johnny grabbed her and turned her to face him. He could see the fear in her eyes. She was doing all she could to not cry.

"Maxie, I don't want you to go see him now-"

"Why not!"

"I don't want you getting upset with your condition right now, think about our little girl."

Maxie placed her hand on her stomach as she let the hysteria drain from her body. She had to keep calm.

"I don't care. I wanna see my son. I wanna see Max."

Johnny watched as she calmed down and decided maybe it would be good for the boy to hear his mothers voice. Maybe it could had the nurse put her in a wheel chair and wheeled her down to the ICU. When they entered the room Maxie covered her mouth in shock. There Max lay hocked to a machine with thousands of wires coming out of him. His chest rising and falling with the rythm of the machine. Johnny placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there. It didn't matter. All she could see is that he baby boy, her miracle was lying in that bed fighting for his life.

"What happened?"

"We can talk about this-"

"I wanna know what happened, now."

"A car went out of control-"

"Was your wife driving?"

"Maxie that-"

"Was she driving?"

"Yeah she was driving/"

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's down int he emergency.."

Maxie wheeled away from Johnny and to her son's bed side. All she wanted to hear now was her son's laugh, see him smile. The doctor came in shortly after.

"Mr. and Mrs Zacharra?"

Maxie scoffed.

"I'm the boys mother, Maxie Jones."

"I'm sorry ma'ma."

"What's going on with my little boy?"

"Right now we're trying to stablize him. He sustained very serious injuries from the wreck."

"Is he gonna be okay" Maxie asked.

"It's touch and go right now Ms. Jones. We're doing everything possible.

"I want my cousin in on the case, Dr.-

"Dr Sorpio Drake has been brougt in as a consult, she is reviewing his case."

"Thank you doctor."

"He's a strong little boy, we just have to keep faith Ms. Jones."

Maxie did her best to smile when the doctor left. Johnny walked over and tried to embrace Maxie but she pulled away.

"Maxie don't do this."

"Don't do what, be angry! Look at him Johnny, he's dying!"

"He's not gonna die-"

"Really, on who's authority did you base that on. You better hope he doesn't because if he does Brook is next."

"Maxie-"

"I mean it Johnny."

Maxie attention turned back to her son when the monitors started to go off. She looked on in horror as she realized there was nothing she could do. The doctors swarmed in and pushed Maxie and Johnny out the way. This time when he reached for her she didn't pull away. He pulled her out of the wheelchair and held her tight. She buried her face in his chest as her tears started to flow. Soon the room was silent, The next voice to be heard was Robin.

"I'm so sorry Maxie."

The screams of a mad woman echoed through the hospital halls. Maxie collapsed in Johnny's arms again. When she awoke Robin was there talking. Maxie couldn't focus on what was said. She heard the somber tone, and saw the tears but for some reason her brain wouldn't let her hear it.

"I think he held on so you could be there...when he passed."

"What did you say?"

"I said i think-"

"No I heard that bull shit, what kind of a person are you to say that to me?"

"Maxie calm down."

"Calm down, I am calm. I am FUCKING CALM"

Maxie's heart moniter went off and Johnny flew into the room as Robin exited in tears. Maxie started throwing anything she could at anyone who moved towards her. Johnny got close and embraced her. Maxie's fists pounded into his chest sounding off as she cried, harder than she eve had before.

" Why, why did he make us leave Italy, he was safe there."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Maxie."

Tears fell to the hospital bed sheets. Tears from Maxie and Johnny. They both wept for their son. Days later Johnny still hadn't left her side. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable and safe every second. They only had one kid left to protect. His heart broke every second he looked at Maxie. She was beside herself with grief. They practically had to force her to eat. She could barley stand to be awake or asleep and every moment she was in pain Johnny was there with her. Johnny had insisted she stay with him when she got out of the hospital but she refused to be anywhere near that mansion. It would be weeks before they spoke diretly again. He found out from Robin that Maxie was planning on staying at the Metro court again. He got daily updates from her cousin till Robin insisted he just call her. It wasn't long before he started blowing up her phone after she checked herself out. Johnny showed up. She walked slowly to the door as someone knocked, she already knew who it was. She opened the door and Johnny came charging in.

"I called you thirty time!"

"I didn't feel like talking."

"I don't care if you feel like it, I almost had an accident speeding over here."

"What do you want?"

"I want thinhs to be okay for you."

"If my son is still dead then they won't be."

"Maxie, talk to me."

"About what, how much I despise your wife and hope she dies a fiery painful death."

Johnny stood there silent.

"What hurts most is that you don't seem to be as mad at her as I am. You still lover her don't you?"

"She's my wife."

"I know that, but that's not what I asked."

"Maxie don't do this."

"You keep asking me to not do things as if I would do anything for you. Any loyalty I had for you died with our son."

Maxie tried to walk away but Johnny caught her arm and spun her around. They were face to face with no room in between them. Maxie could hardly fight her feelings for him. She knew now she was just lying to herself if she thought she could deny the sparks that shot through her being this close to him.

"Why do you keep fighting me."

His voice was as raspy as ever and thick with sexual tension. He had that same voice the night they slept together and ended up with the new kid on the way. Her forhead rested on his chin and she closed her eyes.

"I fight you because I know i can't win. You love your wife. You said it."

"I care about her, I really do, I think I always will but I'm not in love with her."

"Johnny don't do this to me, don't rob me of my hate. I need to hate."

"I love you Maxie. It's why I let you back in my life, why I slept with you in the islands, why I ran to Italy the moment I knew you where there, and why I can't let you go right now."

Maxie lifted her head and met eyes with him. She saw that buring passionate look he always had when they were like this. She had missed it. She knew she only had two choices. She could push away and keep down this road of hatred alone, or she could embrace him and his love and not have to go through the pain alone...She pushed away.

"I want you to leave. You have to go right now."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be level headed around you. You make me so-"

"Angry."

"Yes."

"I know how it feels because that's how I feel around you, angry, frustrated, loved, and alive. I feel all that for you."

Maxie's face looked confused. Johnny took this moment to attack. He rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her till she couldn't breath. Maxie loved and hated those moments. She felt out of control but in a good way. She could fight it anymore. All she wanted was for the pain to go away and feel her son gone. All she wanted to feel was Johnny. He picked her up ad she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He carefully placed her on the bed and pulled away to pull off his shirt. She did the same with her dress and their lips crashed into each other again. Johnny pulled away to look at her stomach and back up at her.

"It's fine, it's fine, I promise it's fine."

She Grabbed him and pulled him back on top of her and they contiued to kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as he grinded on her. She reached down between them and unzipped his pants and pushed them down only a part of the way. She could feel his manhood behind the boxers growing. He pulled it out and pushed past her underware and pushed all he had to give in her. She screamed with pleasure and arched her back at his entrance. He almost stopped thinking he had hurt her but kept going as he studied her face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting down on her lip trying to stifle a smile. He thrusted hard and harder till she reached her peak of extacy. He follwed soon as she climaxed yet again. He still had it.

They lay there in her bed looking up at the ceiling. His sex had done a sufficient job of making her forget her problems for a while. Her head rested on his chest till she got up and headed for the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on he got up to join. When he got to the doorway he looked and watched her taking a shower. He watched as the water cascaded over her body. He watched as he rubbed her small belly as if to will the little girl inside to be strong. he watched as she started to cry. Maxie felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind and she just let it all out.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now but it all works out in the end. I'll miss him too but you have to stop doing this. Sasha is going to need her mom."

She stopped her tear long enough to laugh at the name.

"Sasha, i don't think so."

"Okay what where you thinking?"

"Isabella or Lola maybe.

"I think I like Lola."

"Lola Ciri Zachara"

"I like the sound of that."

"Do you mean it, or are you just humoring the pregnant girl?"

"Whatever you want Maxie, from here on out, that's what you get."

(Okay so I decided no cliffhanger for this chapter, I feel there was enough drama in this chapter. Stay tuned for the next installment, it's gonna be a doozie. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry this one took so long but duty calls, duty as in school. I know the last chapter was really sad but no one hate me, I needed it for dramatic effect. So with that said, I want everyone to breathe a sigh of relief on this chapter. No body dies but there is a pretty big reveal, Enjoy!)

Chapter 8

Enter Lola

From the moment Johnny decided to hold onto Maxie and his baby girl Lola. Out of respect for Maxie, Johnny tried his best to cut ties with his wife but his father had other ideas. Johnny had been summoned to the home were Anthony resided for some time but it wasn't till Maxie urged him to go did he actually consider it.

"You better have something good old man."

"I should be saying that to you. I've been hearing some not so good things about you son. Things like you've let the business fall below the waiste side along with your marriage, all for that girl."

"I don't have time for this."

"You do have time for this and if you don't make time! You are dropping the ball junior."

"Okay, so I'll bite. Exactly what would you have me do?"

"I get just as much as the next guy about how entertaining a hot blonde can be but you have a wife, you have responsibilities. You can keep her but keep her on the side."

"Is that what you did, kept women on the side?"

"You look here, I'm not passing judgement on you but you're loosing your grip. I let you take the business-"

"You didn't let me take a damn thing. I took it and you couldn't stop me. And as for your comments on Maxie and my wife, they're none of your business."

"Maybe if it was, your son would be alive."

Johnny flipped the chair with Anthony still in it and once he recovered Johnny was out the door and on his way to his car when his cell rang. He smiled when he saw the name.

"Hey beautiful."

"Don't you hey beautiful me. I just got off the phone with my offices in London. You told them I wasn't available to work?"

"Calm down and hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"I told them that last week when we were doing our baby vacation thing-"

"You had better be glad that I was able to sweet talk my way back in. I can't afford to loose out on any work right now with the baby being so close to coming."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I need to get to an important meeting but I'll be back home soon."

"You better be. Love you."

"Love you too angel."

Many months had gone by since their son's death but now even with that terrible event Johnny and Maxie did their best to be happy together. She was well on her way to her due date and showing every bit of eight and a half months now. She hated the way she looked but Johnny adored her. He rubbed her back, made her healthy meals, went and got her whatever it was she was craving at any moment. He was in heaven. He had done everything he could to make her happy and vice versa but what Maxie didn't know was that Johnny had been taking meetings with the bosses and had his wife Brook Lynn tagging along. The organization frowned on divorce and felt that Johnny's relationship with his wife was a direct corilation to how he viewed his reponsibilities to them and the business. So as a show of faith Johnny had to be seen around town and often took her to the meetings. Johnny was happy that by now Maxie was practically a shut in and rarly ventured out into port charles. he was glad because he knew that if she found out he was spending any time with his wife she would kill him. Brook Lynn of course was using this to her every advantage. It was true she felt for Maxie. She never really forgave herself for the accident and was happy that Johnny did. She wanted her husband back and would do anything to get him.

"So did Vinny say anything about a location this time or are we suppose to wait here at Jakes for a text at the last second again?"

"We'll hear from him soon enough."

"So. . . have you and Maxie picked out a name?"

"Can we not do this."

"Do what, I thought we were making progress."

"Did you talk to my father?"

"What?"

"He made this big huge thing about me keeping my responsibilities to my wife and-"

"Hold up right there. I haven't talked to or even seen your father in a very long time."

Johnny looked into her eyes and search for the truth. He wanted to believe that he could still trust her. He needed to beacause like it or not she was his partner.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge right now."

"It's okay, I got your back."

Brook Lynn reached over and hugged him. Unknowing to them Maxie had ventured out and saw the display and took it out of context. It was strange for a very pregnant woman to be at a bar but someone had sent her a note telling her that her knight and shinning armor wasn't as shiny as she thought. When she walked into Jake's and saw this she was devestated. He was seeing his wife behind her back. She stormed out of ther unseen and went back to her little nest to plan her next move. She was so furious that she thought it best to calm down first before she made any decisions. Her first instinct was to call Sam, She would know what to do. Sam being the friend she wasshowed up at her door step within minutes.

"You said it was an emergency, what's wrong?"

"He's cheating on me."

Maxie was close to being in tears. Those damn hormones had her all over the place.

"Sweetie I'm sure there's gotta be some logical explaination-"

"I saw him."

"You saw what exactly?"

"I saw him at Jake's, they were all over each other. I wanted to throw up. And not the morning sickness kind of throw up but the I can't believe he's kissed me with those lips after he kissed her throw up."

"You saw them kissing?"

"Not exactly. I'm sure I probably just missed that part."

"Maxie, don't you think you should talk to him before you fly off the handle?"

"Why would I do that, that would be rational and I am as irational as they come right now!"

"Calm down, why don't you call him?"

"I'm sure he's got his hands full with that bitch."

"Maxie."

"Sam."

"Why don't I make something to help you calm down."

Sam made tea and waited with Maxie for Johnny to show back up. When he came in he looked as if he had done nothing wrong. Maxie was mad at herself for thinking he would treat her any different than his wife but she was more pissed that he was thinking he could do this and get away with it. he tossed his keys onto the kitchen table in front of her and Sam. Sam could feel the tension brewing in the room so she decided to leave.

"What did I say?" Johnny said with a angry voice.

"I'm sorry what?" Maxie answered back with her condesending tone.

"I Think I'm gonna go but you two chill. My god daughter needs a stress free enviroment and-"

"I said no going out on your own. What if something had happened?"

"Nevermind." Sam said leaving them to the blow out that was about to happen.

She laughed internally at the thought of him chastising her for going out alone, considering he was meeting up with his so called soon to be ex-wife. So he kept saying.

"I just went for a walk. I was suffocationg in here. Lola made it real clear she wanted some fresh air when she kept kicking my bladder. Not a nice feeling."

Johnny softened and walked close to Maxie. She got up quickly and walked to the living room the moment he sat down to kiss here.

"Uh did I miss something?"

"Miss something?"

"Yeah, all of a sudden you're the ice queen."

"I think that title is reserved for your wife."

"I know why your mad."

"I doubt it."

"You're mad because the divorce is taking so long. I know you wanted to be married by the time Lola got here but it's just taking longer than I expected to get things squared away."

Maxie scoffed. He again tried to move towards her to hold her but she again moved away and sat on the couch.

"Come on now, stop it. I came all the way back here to be with you and now you're gonna act like-"

"A bitch. Okay so I'll start. Exactly where was it you had to come all the way back from?"

Johnny knew where this was going. Someone must've snitched.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not like that."

"Enlighten me Mr. Zacharra. Why is it that you say that you want nothing to do with Mrs. Zacharra and then you turn around and do shots with her at Jakes!"

"Maxie-"

"No Johnny. She killed our son. She killed Max and here you are meeting up with her in bars! Who the hell are you!"

"It's not like that, I need her."

"For what exactly?"

"I need her for business. You know I can't talk about business with you."

"Oh no, you think mentioning some mob thing is gonna get me to shut up. Hell no. Either you tell me now or I'm going back there to the bedroom, packing my bags and leaving!"

Johnny paused and that was enough to signfy to Maxie he wasn't going to budge. She turned and walked to the back with Johnny following.

"Maxie don't do this."

"I am not about to sit here and objectify myself to being the other woman again. I'm pregnant with your kid. You sleep in my bed. You told me you loved me. I guess it was only a matter of time before you did to me what you did to her anyway. I hope the two of you are really happy."

"Maxie you can't-"

"I can and I will, you son of a bitch."

Maxie threw a few things in the bag and headed for the door. Johnny stood in her way.

"Don't leave me Maxie, I do love you, the situation is complicated."

"If you move I can make it real uncomplicated for you."

Johnny wouldn't move and Maxie wasn't about to back down.

"Fine don't move. I can make a real quick call to Mac and I'm sure he'll be here faster than you can say cheating scum bag!"

"I'm not sleeping with here, I told you it's business."

"Okay, so it's business. Why her?"

"She's my wife. I need to make these people trust me. Then I can go ahead with the divorce."

"You liar! You said she was the one being difficult and wouldn't give you the divorce."

Johnny tried to speak again but Maxie slapped him across the face real hard.

"Are you done with this temper tantrum."

"I'm just getting started Mob boy. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean-"

Maxie stopped doubled over in pain. As they both looked down the floor was wet. Her water just broke.

"Look what you did, nothing can be easy when you get involved, you make thing hard, complicated and painful for me. Ahhh!"

"You know me, everything the hard way."

Johnny scooped her up in his arms and rushed to the elevator, frantically hitting the button to get the doors to open. When they did he flew in and again assaulted the button to get the doors to close as Maxie tried her best to steady her breathing in between screams.

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong baby."

"Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"It's okay-"

"I fucking said something is wrong ahhhhhh."

"Just breath."

"You breath!"

When the doors opened Johnny was schocked and for the first time in a long time very afraid. Before him stood Don Carlo, head of the Puerto Rican Family and also the biggest asshole. He was the first to state Johnny couldn't be trusted if he couldn't be true to his own wife. He also was the first one to say that any man who treated his wife with disrepect was a waste of time and efforts by any of their organizations. He had tried for months to get rid of Johnny but Johnny seem to dodge every bullet Carlo threw his way. When Johnny took one of Carlo's clients he warned him he would make him pay. Here he was standing in the way of him getting off the Elevator with his pregnant girlfriend who had just gone into labor and Carlo's goons had very real machine guns pointed right at them. Maxie at this point was breathing hard and looked very pissed.

"Now is not a good time Carlo."

"Sorry Johnny boy but you don't have a choice."

"I got a pregnant lady here that just went into labor and we need to get to a hospital."

"This your girlfriend?"

"No, she's my decorator."

"Looks alot like the girl my guys have been tailing."

"Again she's the decorator and we need to go right now, so move."

"Whatever this is you two can discuss it later, move out of the damn way."

"Is she serious."

"Move the HELL OUT OF THE WAY!"

Maxie wasn't all that scary but something in her tone made the man believe she was about to drop that baby right on his shoes if he didn't move.

"We'll talk later Zacharra."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, move it" Maxie screamed.

The men parted and Johnny sprinted to the car. He was trying his hardest to keep focus on Maxie and hope nothing was wrong with their baby. Maxie sat in that back seat trying to breath as steady and as much as she could. Every now and then Johnny would turn to look at her to try and calm her. He figured if he looked calm she would feel calmer but inside he was screaming for everyone to get out of the way. By the time they made it to the hospital Maxie was about ready to break Johnny's hand. The nurses quickly got to Maxie and settled her in and now it seemed like Lola was giving her a break, the contractrions weren't so bad. Robin thankfully was there for her cousin.

"So I see this little one is alot like you. She doesn't seem to want to wait till she's suppose to be here."

"I guess impatience runs in the family."

"Mac and Sam are already here. You should see Mac, he's a worse wreck than Johnny."

"Don't mention his name right now."

"What did Mac do now?"

"Not Mac, that two timing bastard Johnny."

Maxie sat in bed rubbing either side of her stomach when Johnny walked in. Maxie gave him the most evil look she could muster.

"I'll give you two some time alone. Keep as calm as you can. My niece needs calm right now."

Robin left and popped Johnny on the shoulder as she left.

"Don't you think for one minute that I'm gonna forget what we were talking about."

"I don't expect you to, I just hope after the baby is here we can talk. I don't wanna loose you or our little girl over my business. you mean too much to me."

"Whatever."

Maxie broke her eyes away from Johnny and saw movement at the door and she realized it was the last person she wanted to see.

"Shouldn't you be playing shuffle board somewhere?"

"That's not the way to greet your kids grand father."

"Don't upset her. Why don't you get out of here."

"I got a better idea why don't you leave and take your father with you."

Johnny looked at Maxie and could tell he had wounded her pride enough to make her push him away. He decided what he should do is give her a little space and then maybe that would soften her a little. He grabbed Anthiny's arm and ushered him out of the delivery room, Allt he way out of the hospital. He didn't let him go till he got all the way back to Anthony's limo.

"Get your damn hands off me!"

"I'm saying this in a polite tone because I don't want to alarm anybody, but if I see you anywhere near her or Lola-"

"You let that twit name your daughter Lola-"

"You might want to listen because what I'm about to say is in direct connect with your help old man. Do not go anywhere near Maxie or our daughter ever!"

Johnny's eyes burned with fury. Anthiny could tell that he meant what he said. He was a little proud. His son was finally acting like a man and not the falanderer he was. Even if he felt a little pride it was short lived. Anthony had come to do something and he wasn't about to let his son get in his way. An evil grin crept across his face. Nothing good was going to come of it. Johnny made it back to Maxie's room but saw it was empty. He walked to the nurses station and asked if the doctor had taken her somewhere but the nurse said no. A familier feeling of terror came over his face. Johnny frantically searched the hospital alerting Robin, Mac and Sam. They looked everywhere with no luck or any sign of Maxie. Everyone seemed to be going out of their minds calling anyone that could help them find her when Brook Lynn showed up. Sam had been on the phone with Jason when she looked up and saw her. Before she knew it, Sam was out of her seat, across the floor and chocking the life out of brook lynn screaming for her to tell them where her friend was. It took Mac, Johnny and an orderly to pry the two apart.

"Where the hell is she!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you know where she is."

Sam screamed her accusatios loud enough for the entire hospital to hear but Johnny stepped and tried to calm Sam down.

"Let me handle this."

"What?"

"Maxie is my girlfriend and it's my baby. Let me handle it."

Sam backed down and snatched away from Mac and the orderly.

"Fine you deal with her."

Sam began to walk away but turned just as she entered the door.

"Just because he came to your rescue doesn't mean you're safe from me." Sam said directed at Brook Lynn as she rubbed her throat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to congradulate you, you dad calle dme and told me the news, he said you wanted me to come down and-"

"My father called you?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago. He said you were probably going out of your mind right now."

Johnny looked at Mac and Mac instantly got on his radio to put an apb out on Anthony.

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing, what's wrong?"

"Maxie's missing, I brought her here because she went into labor at the house. My father showed up which I thought was off to begin with so I threw him out and..."

Johnny stopped and turned and soon punched the wall, he now realizedhis father was just misdirecting his attention to get to pissed Johnny off more.

Meanwhile Maxie screamed in the back of a blacked out van fearing that her daughter would be born in the back of it. Not only was she in pain but she was pissed that someone had the nerve to kidnap a pregnant woman let alone one that was already in labor. She was in too much pain to care when a huge surly guy picked her up and carried her into a building that looked like in the middle of nowhere. The man walked down a dark and dirty hallway and opened the door to a bright room. There were toys, games, stuffed animals in every color. The man placed her on a table presumably where she would give birth and then a voice cut teh silence.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, you won't be here lomg."

Maxie turned to see Anthony standing there with what looked like a heart moniter.

""What are you doing, why did oyu take me from the hospital?"

Maxie shut her eyes as tight as she could to bear the pain. She held in her screams so as to not give him the satisfaction. She tried her hardest to breathe slowly when she felt the lightest touch. She looked down half expecting to see a cat or dog but she opened her eyes and saw the last thing she ever expected to see.

"Shut up. I have grown tired of hearing your voice already. I was not about to let the two of you raise my grand kids."

Maxie focused her eyes and it seemed her pain faded away, she reached down and wrapped her arms around her little boy Max. She buried her face in his hair to smell him. She couldn't believe it. She watched him die. It didn't matter what happened from there on out. Her little boy was alive. Anthiny walked over and snatched him away and walked out of the room all the while Maxie screaming for him to bring Max back. At that moment Maxie felt lightheaded and passed out on to the floor. When she awoke again she was partly strapped to a delivery table, she couldn't move. Anthony stood over her grinning and laughing.

"The two of you thought you had control, you never had control."

"Why are you doing this? Johnny is your son!"

"He was my son. Now all I have is little Max and the little one you're about to give me."

"Over my dead body!"

"So be it sweetheart, so be it. Just so you know once that baby gets here, you are of no use to me."

Maxie saw the coldness in his eyes and knew that if she had the chance to get away she better take it but moments later Maxie had no choice but to push. She could feel herself slipping away as the birth of her daughter got closer and closer. She thought only of her family. Johnny the man she loved. Max the miracle baby that lived and now Lola her little angel. Maxie could hear the doctor's yelling a Anthony for taking a pregnant woman out of the hospital and that one of them might not make it. Maxie tried her hardest to scream for the doctor to save her child but her words wouldn't come out. The doctor told her to push one more time. Maxie drifted away as she saw the doctor hand the baby off to Anthony. The cries of her newborn baby girl echoed in her ears. Lola was alive.


	9. Chapter 9

(Okay so I'm deciding to run a little more with this one. I know it's short but the next ine is going to be explosive. I sat down and wrote whatever came to mind on this one so please leave a comment. My brain will thank you.")

Chapter 9

The Bitch Is Back

Johnny, Mac and Sam had anyone who had legs searching the city for a missing pregnant woman. Johnny wouldn't stop and had two things he knew in his hear were going to be true. One he wouldn't stop till he found Maxie and Two he would make that bastard he called a father pay. It was around one in the morning when Sam got a call from one of Anthony's ex henchmen about Anthony showing up with a blonde and leaving with out her in one of his abandoned warehouses outside of Port Charles. Sam quickly jumped at the lead but didn't want to tell Johnny or Mac unless she knew it was Maxie. She didn't wanna get their hopes up. When Sam got there she was enraged at the surroundings. If that bastard had had her pregnant friend there in this dump he was a heartless man indeed. No place for a woman in labor to be. Sam walked in with her gun drawn and walked slowly looking in every room till she got to the back. As she opened the door she looked around and saw what looked like a make shift kids room in the middle of a dingy warehouse. Sam scanned the room and was horrified when she saw her best friend strapped to the table.

"Maxie...Maxie!"

She rushed to her friend all the while dialing Johnny. She felt for a pulse. There was one but it was faint. She needed to get help.

"Maxie I need you to open your eyes."

"Sam, is that you?"

Maxie could barely speak but Sam heard every word."

"It's me, you're safe now."

"my baby."

Sam saw that it was obvious that Maxie had just given birth and there was no baby in sight.

"It's okay, we'll find her I promise."

"Max...Lola..."

Maxie was out again and Sam frantically called her name. Johnny picked up and heard this and yelled for Sam to talk to him.

"I found her, she's alive, get an ambulance to warehouse 22, off route 319. It's the abandoned one in back."

"The baby?"

"He must've took her and left Maxie here to die."

"I'l call Mac too, I'm on my way. You stay with her."

"I'm not going anywhere."

After Johnny flipped the phone shut he flew out the door making all kinds of calls. He was out the door, in the car and down the road in seconds. Sam struggled to untie her friend and keep her talking.

"You know Johnny has been out of his mind looking for you. We all have. If I didn't know any better I'd say having a baby with you softened him."

Maxie's eyes flickered at the sound of Johnny's name, her voice was faint but Sam could hear.

"Tell him . . . .Max.. . is alive."

Sam screamed as Maxie passed out. She listened hard for a pulse and continued to scream for help. Johnny heard this as he got out of his car and ran down the echoing halls towards Sam's voice. When he arrived he was appalled at what he saw. His beloved Maxie lying in a pool pf her own blood clinging to life. Sam turned to see him, her eyes filled with tears.

"We're losing her, where is that ambulance!"

Johnny rushed to her side as Sam sprung up.

"I'll go out to the road and see if I can find them."

Sam left towards the door only to turn and see a broken Johnny knelling at Maxie's side. He reached out and brushed the hair from her face. Her eyes flickered once more and opened.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Maxie mustered enough energy To crack a smile that melted Johnny's heart. He placed the sweetest and softest kiss on her forehead and then her lips. The sirens could be heard in the distance, wailing closer and closer. Johnny gathered her into his arms and walked to the door to meet the paramedics. By the time they reached the hospital, all where thankful that Maxie was gotten there in time. Her heart had undergone so much stress that she had had a mini heart attack.. She was now stable and sleeping. Not Johnny, Sam or Mac left the doorway. Johnny most of all felt the heaviest burden of guilt. He never should've left her alone, gotten her involved. Been selfish enough to love her. It was late when Brook Lynn showed up. Sam stopped her before she got too close.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to see Johnny."

"Like hell you are. The only way you're gonna get near him is if you somehow sproute wings."

"Don't you have something you should be doing right now?"

"Yeah, and I'm doing it right now."

"I'm hear to be his friend Sam, he needs one."

"He's got family here, and Maxie. He doesn't need you."

"I'm his wife."

"I don't care if you're Santa clause, you are not going near that room."

"Whether you want to admit it he loves me

"How dare you throw that out like that's gonna do something. He loves Maxie and I'm not so sure he's going to give a damn about you if he finds out you had anything to do with Lola going missing."

"I didn't, Anthony did that on his own."

"You can play dumb real convincing but you're not fooling anybody."

"I'm not trying to fool anyone, I'm just here for my friend."

"Well I'm here for my friend too, and I say you need to get your ass out of this hospital right now before I personal see you out."

Sam took a step towards Brook Lynn but Johnny was there to stop her. If he hadn't Sam would've dragged Brook Lynn out the hospital by her hair.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't do this right now."

"I suggest that you get your head out of your ass and drop this skank before she costs you what you love the most."

"Will you give me and Brook a moment."

"Don't take too long."

Sam brushed past Brook Lynn making full contact with her shoulder as she blew by.

"What is her problem?"

"In a word, you."

"What did I do?"

"You're on her friends territory."

"I'm just here for my friend. How are you?"

"Ill be doing better when she wakes up."

"She's alive, ...that's good."

"Don't sound so thrilled."

"I am, I really am for you."

"Why did you really come here?"

"I wanted you to see me face to face and know I had no idea what your father was planning. I wouldn't do that to yoy, after what happened to Max."

It was almost as if she had cut into him with the dullest of knives. Johnny had lost his son, his daughter was missing and Maxie, he was waiting for her to come back to him. He would've given anything at that moment to see her sparkling blue eyes again. Brook Lynn moved close to hug him.

"Everything will turn out the way it's suppose to."

Johnny accepted her hug just as Sam came out to the hall.

"Unbelievable, what did I just say."

"What is it Sam."

"She's awake."

Sam turned and walked back to the room leaving Johnny standing there with his wife. he started to walk away without so much as a word when Brook Lynn caught his arm.

"You believe me right? Everything is going to be okay."

Johnny cracked a smile and walked off. As he got closer to Maxie's room he heard the sirens from the heart moniter and her yelling.

"Where are my kids, get away from me. Sam tell them, I'm not crazy."

"Maxie you have got to calm down, your heart-"

"I don't care, where are my kids!"

Johnny rushed in and saw the look of absolute horror on her face."

"sweetheart you gotta calm down before the doctors-"

"Listen to me, Max isn't dead, your father has him and Lola and . . . "

The sedative that the doctor gave her started to work. Johnny got closer to her.

"It's okay, I'll be here when you wake up. We all will."

Her look of horror turned to disgust and with her last waking moment she pushed him away and fell asleep. Johnny turned to see Brook Lynn in the doorway.

"You better get her out of here right now or I will."

Sam's demanding tone was not one he could mistake for a joke. Johnny walked to the door and escorted Brook Lynn away.

"Before you start going off on me, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Go home Brook, just go home. You've already gotten me in enough trouble as it is."

"Me. Will you stop, that is Sam talking, You didn't cause any of this Johnny."

"We did. . .I did. She and I were arguing about you when she went into labor. She saw us at the bar."

"That's not your fault if she took it out of context. You're doing all this for her. She doesn't know how lucky she is to have you."

"I had been lying to her for months. Promising that I'd marry her."

"You will."

"Not if she thinks something is going on between us. I need to tell her the truth."

"If you do you put her in danger."

"She's already in danger. I can't keep living like this. I've been thinking about retirement."

"People like us don't retire Johnny. We thrive on chaos and danger. It's what brought us together."

Brook Lynn moved in closer to him. She backed away quickly.

"Go home, I'll call you if I need you."

Johnny walked back to Maxie's room leaving Brook Lynn standing there.

"I'll go home alright, home to Max and Lola."

Hours later Johnny awoke to the sound of rustling. Like someone was trying to move in secret. He glanced over tot the bed and saw that it was empty then quickly scanned the room and saw Maxie trying to make a run for it.

"What are you doing get back in bed before you hurt yourself."

"I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Johnny grabbed her arm and she snatched away quickly.

"Keep your hands off me, don't ever touch me again."

"Maxie-"

"Just stop. I've been nothing but sweet, loving and honest with you and you keep showing me exactly why I shouldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you in on it, some kind of revenge thing for keeping Max from you!"

"What is it you're accusing me of?"

"I saw her! She was holding Lola. They were gonna leave me to die there and take my kids away."

"Kids-"

"Max is alive. I saw him, I felt him, your father has him. The only question I have is are you in on it with them!"

"I have wanted nothing more than to be a family with you."

"I would be a huge fool to trust you or your little whore."

Johnny had no idea where any of this was coming from. His instinct was to reach out to hold her but she pulled away again.

"Don't you even think about it. You lost my trust the moment you decided to see that bitch behind my back."

"That's not what it is."

"It's not, you seemed to keep a real tight lipped about it when I asked you back at the apartment. Whatever secret it is you're sharing with her you can keep it, I don't want to know anymore. I don't wanna know you."

Johnny had no idea what to think. Did he just loose the woman he loved. He had never seen that kind of animosity in her eyes. Not even when he made her leave Italy. She was talking crazy, acting delusional. She walked out of the room with Johnny right behind her calling her name. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Brook Lynn standing at the nurses station. Johnny knew this was bad. Maxie didn't say a word. She walked right up behind Brook Lynn, picked up a sign in book off the counter and slammed it across the back of her head knocking her to the floor. Maxie was on her within seconds with her hands wrapped around Brook Lynn's neck and banging her head against the floor.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!"

"That's right, don't you forget it. I'm the crazy bitch and you messed with the wrong one. You want him back, fine you can have him but you better give me my kids back!"

Sam rushed in to pull Maxie off a physically battered Brook Lynn. For someone who had given birth she had all the energy she needed to kick the shit out of that kid snatching bitch. She remembered being on the table and hearing her baby girl. When she opened her eyes for what she thought was the last time she saw Brook Lynn standing there holding her baby. This image triggered another moment of insanity in Maxie. She watched as Johnny walked over to help her off the floor. Maxie let the image process for another moment then calmed down.

"You are in on it, you bastard. If it takes me till my last breath I will get my kids back. You will never be there mother!"

Brook Lynn smiled a slight grin, only long enough fro an enraged Maxie to see.

"What is she talking about. tell her Johnny, tell her she's crazy. Tell her I would never do anything like that to you."

Maxie saw that moment of doubt in his eyes, not of Brook Lynn but of her. She pushed Sam away and looked at Johnny with a look of hurt he never expected to see. He saw the love she felt for him shatter into millions of little pieces and blow away like a pile of ash. He no longer saw love in her eyes, only enraged hatred. She turned and walked away with Sam in tow as Brook Lynn placed her head on his shoulder. Sam couldn't believe that he just sided with ...well anyone against Maxie. She walked along side her friend and felt that familiar coolness that comes with being hurt. She knew that feeling very well from when Jason threw her away.

"What do you want to do? I'll back you no matter what."

"I want to get my kids back. I want to watch that bitch and her sniveling husband suffer and then I want to rip them apart."

"Sounds like a plan. She knows where they are right. She knows you know now so she won't go anywhere near them."

"So I guess that means Anthony's in line for a visit."

No one knew it yet but Maxie was a scorned woman with an ax to grind. She wasn't going to let anyone, not even Johnny, stand in her way. They could all go to hell in her eyes now and Maxie was about to light the match and watch them burn.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay so I know I am so much more lower than low for letting this story go on so long without an update. I'm horrible. I guess I lost the Jomax spark but here lately I've been disgusted with how they are writting my favorite couple...again and now I felt like I had to escape the crap that is reality on GH. Truth be told I barely watch the soap anymore but somehow I always get sucked back in. So to those who still want this I give you the next chapter. I kinda have an idea of how I want this to go still but suggestions are welcome. Please feel free to review. Oh and I'm gonna be honest, I may not update this story regularly but I do have a few chapters in mind so this story is gonna be going on for a while. Without further ado, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**_

Chapter 10

Setting the Stage for Disaster

It had been a long time since Maxie felt this way. All she could think about was crushing the Zacharra name. She felt empty. She didn't have Max, Lola, or Johnny. Sam had been doing her best to comfort her friend but she knew the only thing that would help was vengeance. It had been days since her daughter disappeared and Anthony showed back up with no baby, and no Max. Maxie had decided the time for playing games with these people was over and she would do whatever it took to get her kids back.

"So this guy, who is he?" Sam asked trying to keep her focus on the man they had been watching for days now. He had just walked into a huge mansion complete with guards that had guns.

"He is the ammo I need to help take down those sactomonious baby stealing assholes."

The day she met Don Carlo she knew he was trouble. At first she figured he'd end up hurting Johnny but now she had become less and less concerned for his well being. Now Don Carlo was going to be her weapon.

"Just stay here I need you watch out for me to make sure his goons don't come in too fast in case something goes wrong."

Sam nodded but tried her best to hide her feelings about the situation. She knew this was a bad idea. It was as if her primp and pretty friend was no longer there. She feared that Maxie was playing with fire and she would end up getting burned. Maxie walked up to the gates and was stopped by the guard.

"Name?"

"Maxie Jones."

"Is Mr. Carlo expecting you?"

"Yes, we had an appointment."

The man checked the list and then stepped aside to let her in. She walked through the doors and made her way to a parlor she asumed.

"So very nice to see you Ms. Jones."

"I guess."

"Imagine my surprise when an interior decorator contacted my people to make an appointment. I fear I have no work for you my dear. I have a wife that does all my decorating."

"Let's not play coy Don Carlo, you and I both know I wasn't Zacharra's decorator."

Her smile was as dangerous as her tone but he was intrigued. He knew this meeting was either going to help him get rid of the Zacharras or seal his fate, he wasn't sure which just yet.

"Okay, yes I knew full well that baby you were carrying was his. Sorry to hear about that awful kidnapping thing by the way. The first time I saw you I always felt they should never have treated a beautiful lady, such as yourself, with such distaste."

"It's okay, I'm actually doing something about that. I have information you want and I need you help so I figure a nice trade is in order."

"Little girl, what is it you think a mistress can tell me that I don't already know" he said with a nonchalant attitude. He had all but dismissed her until she spoke.

"I know, when, where and who will be bringing the next shipment, I also know the house of Zacharra has been very tumultuous at best since daddy slept with his son's wife and since that same son has had several kids out of wedlock with a woman who isn't his wife and on top of that I just as much as you would like to see those smug bastards faces when they realize that you have someone on the inside that can get you whatever else information you need."

Don Carlo was inpressed. The phrase woman scorned echoed in his ears but the promise of his enemy's demise was more than tantalizing.

"Okay, say I give you back up, What do you want in return?"

"My children, and your word nothing will happen to them."

"Children, I have always found it terrible to involve children in schemes such as this. Anthony is a sick man."

"That he is. But we both knew that. All I need now is a yes and we'll hammer out the details later. I have some people to visit."

Don Carlo thought it over carefully and decided who better to use to bring about the downfall of the Zacharra's than one of Johnny's lovers.

"Yes, with one condition, if you double cross me little girl, your kids will pay the price."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing."

With that she left and met Sam back in the car.

"So...how did it go?"

"Exactly the way I wanted it to. That info you gave me about the shipments came in handy."

"Maxie are you sure about this, I mean not that I don't think you can handle this but-"

"There's no going back on this Sam, they started it, I'm just making sure I'm the one who finishes it."

Sam payed close attention. She knew she was ready to do whatever it is she needed her to do but she just wanted to be sure.

"Now let's go see Anthony."

Sam drove to the home where Johnny placed his father and she sat out side s Maxie went in. She was now beginning to think about how her friend had changed. Maxie use to be this damsel that needed to be saved but here lately she had begun to see a whole new side of her. One that made her fear for her friend. As Maxie entered she heard two familiar voices. One was Anthony, the other... was Johnny.

"So why would she say it. Where are they!"

Sounds of fists landing on a stone jaw echoed into the room followed by sinister laughs coming from none other than the older Zacharra.

"I know you know where my children are, so tell me or so help me old man-"

"-Or what Johnny boy, you gonna kill me, over what that blonde she bitch said. When are you gonna start listening to me...to your wife."

The question lingered in the air and unbeknownst to Johnny, quite possibly the last chance he had to hold on to Maxie but what he should've said and what came out unfortunately for him were two different things.

"I Trust Brooke Lynn, you on the other hand, I never trusted you."

Maxie turned and pressed her back against the wall and tried to not let the tears escape that were threatening to come out. No where in his statement did he mention if he trusted her. She supposed it's all well in good. That might make things a little complicated when she took him and his whole family down. She listened as Johnny paced the floor. She took the opportunity to make her presence known.

"If I had know this was gonna be a party I would've brought the whiskey."

As she walked in she made sure to keep her eyes trained on Anthony. If she looked at Johnny she knew her heart would break.

"Maxie."

The mere mention of her name past his lips made her heart ache that much more.

"If you're finished Johnny, I'd like to have a few words with grandpa here."

"Maxie I'm handling this."

Against her better judgement she looked him dead in the eyes to get her point across.

"You probably think you are, but I know you should probably leave, right now."

Johnny studied her face, looking for any indication of what she was planning to do but the time was cut short when she turned her eyes back to Anthony.

"Isn't that right Anthony. Wouldn't you rather deal with me anyway. After all , that's how you got things done in the first place and you had so much more fun."

Johnny looked between the two and again tried to read the vibe in the room. With one last glance at Maxie he turned and motioned for his men to leave. Before he did he walked right up behind her.

"I need you to know I still love you." His hand ran the length of her arm and up to her shoulder. Without missing a beat she turned her face and there noses were only an inch apart and as she spoke she took her hand and removed his.

"And I need you to know I don't care."

His eyes searched her's and a cold reflection of ice was all he got back. The mere tone she had sent chills up his spine. He backed away and left her to deal with whatever she was about to do. He only hoped she could handle it.

"What a lovely scene. You know he's about to go home to his wife."

Maxie let out a chuckle. She knew what he was doing but what he didn't know is that she could care less.

"So gramps, what is it about you Zacharra men that just seems to rub me the wrong way."

"Maybe you haven't had the right Zacharra to rub you yet."

"Yet, Please, even if I were as skanky as you daughter in law and did let you touch me, I'd break you in half old man."

Her brashness caught him off guard. He could tell she was flirting and exactly for what reason. She was fishing. He decided to play along. He got up from the floor where Johnny's men had left him and he slowly walked over to the blonde. He stopped just short of her to test her. She didn't move, flinch or blink. He took another step towards her and ran his fingers up her arm and into her hair were he gripped it tightly and tugged, pulling her hair back. He leaned in to kiss when he felt that all to familiar metallic object against his thigh. Then he heard a cocking sound and knew what it was.

"Same old story, you don't seem to learn. I'd back up if I were you."

"You wouldn't, You want to know where your kids are and if anything happens to me you never will."

"You sure you wanna bluff me gramps, because I am in no mood."

Maxie pressed the gun further into Anthony and he loosened his grip on her hair and backed away. She pulled a cell from her pocket and with the gun motioned for Anthony to sit in a chair in front of her.

"Is he gone?"

_"Yeah, the last SUV just pulled away."_

"Good, wouldn't want him to hear this next part."

_"Maxie you sure you know what you're doing?"_

"Yes for the last time, now get in here."

Maxie proceeded to tie him up and placed a gag around his neck. Soon Sam joined her in the house and stood with her gun pointed at Anthony as Maxie talked.

"Pretty Kinky. If I had know we'd go this route I would've atleast shaved."

"Shut it old man. I'm only going to ask this question once nicely and then I start to get angry. Where are my kids?"

"I don't know, shouldn't there mother know something like that."

Maxie pulled her gun. Walked over to him and gagged him. She stood back, aimed and shot him in the knee. The gunfire echoed along with his muffled screams. Maxie and Sam looked on unphased. She walked back to him and ungagged him. He spit at her but missed, so in return Maxie back handed him with the gun.

"Okay, So we'll try this again Old man. Where are my children, and before you answer I figure I should warn you it only gets worse from here."

Anthony did his best to laugh through the pain.

"Looks like I sided with the wrong woman. Maybe I should've made you Mrs Zacharra instead of sending you after my son."

"I'm waiting."

After a few moments of silence Maxie grew tired and started to walk to him to gag him again but he had a change of heart.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I have them set up with a midwife. The place is across town. If you want I can male a phone call and-"

"Do I look stupid to you. I may be dressed down in some sweats but please tell me I don't look like the kind of person who would fall for that. I'll tell you what, I'm going to leave you here with Sam and go pay a visit to your offspring, put a bullet in Johnny's head, then that pretty wife of his you seem to love so much. See cause I know you wouldn't do a thing to harm your legacy so atleast I know they're safe wherever they are. But with you, Johnny and Brooke outta the way, even if I don't find them, atleast they're safe from the Zacharra's."

"You're crazy if you think I won't -"

Maxie backs away and shoots him in the other leg.

"That's for leaving me to die after I brought YOUR grandchild into the world. You know what? I think this game is better played without you in it anyway."

A shot rang out and the house fell silent. Maxie and Sam exited and got back in the car.

"You sure this was the right way to go about this?"

"Sam stop, okay, so I let my anger get the best of me. But this plan works better with Johnny at the head of it.

"I am serious Maxie. You are putting yourself in the middle of an all out mob war! I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Too late for take me back to my place, I wanna get some things."

The car was silent for a moment before Sam decided to let it go for now.

"Sure."

Sam Dropped Maxie off at her old apartment to grab a few things and told her she would be back later to pick her up after she chased down a lead. Maxie stuck the key in turned the lock to enter. She walked in and was startled to see Johnny laying on the couch asleep. For a moment she wanted to walk over and straddle him and beg him to make love to her but the moment was short lived when she saw what he was holding. A picture of Max. She wanted to take that picture and bash him over the head with it. She walked back to the bedroom and started to pack her things. She looked over at the bed and wondered where all this went wrong. She use to love that bed. She loved the way he would snake his hands up her body and whisper her name right before he told her he loved her and wanted to make love to her. A single tear fell as she realized she had never felt so loved and would probably never feel that loved again. He had made so many promises to her, ones she thinks he never intended on keeping. She let her mind drift in and out of the her memories of him holding her till she heard a creak at the bedroom door and turned around, gun pointed at the figure that stood there.

"You came home."

"Just to get my stuff."

She still had yet to drop the gun which made Johnny a little nervous.

"You wanna drop the gun?"

"No. You wanna turn around and leave till I get done?"

"No. So where does that leave us?"

"There is no us anymore. You have your wife, I have my anger."

Johnny made a step in her direction and Maxie cocked her gun.

"You wouldn't shoot me. No matter how mad at me you are, you still love me."

He stepped closer to her till the gun was flush against his chest. He had either made a really good choice or really bad one. Either way he took his chance to be close to her. His fingers caressed her cheek and ran over her lips. His eyes gave him away and she knew exactly where this was headed.

"You can't fix this, not with sex, not this time."

"It's not sex with us Maxie, it hasn't been for a long time. I love you."

"Shut up, I don't believe you anymore." She spoke with such heartbreak and tears were now streaming down her face she had tried to keep stone for some time. Johnny reached for the gun and took it from her hands and threw it on the bed. It only took him moments to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her. She had no will power to stop him this time. The fell back on the bed as his tongue separated her lips. She moaned as she felt his hands explore her body as they had done many times. He pushed a knee in between her legs to part them for him to lay. This was his spot. This was where he felt alive and whole. All he wanted was to be inside her and all she wanted was to get away. To stop feeling. He allowed a soft 'I love you" slip past his lips a few times, each time bringing her that much closer to the reality. His head was buried in the crook of her neck kissing on the spot that he knew drove her crazy. The last utterance of love was just as he was about to slide his hand down the front of her panties when he felt the gun to the side of his head. He stopped instantly.

"Get off me, right now."

He rose his head to meet her eyes. He could see the passion reflected from his own but decided to back away when he she pushed it a little harder. As he rose so did she making sure to keep the gun to his head.

"Kinda kinky foreplay isn't it?"

"What part of this are you not getting. I don't want you, you're tainted to me now, I can't ever have you again without knowing what you are."

"What am I exactly Maxie, huh?"

"You're Johnny fucking Zacharra, that's who. Husband to Brooke Lynn Zacharra and son to the most sadistic bastard on the face of the planet. You are no one to me anymore. You're one of them. It's what they wanted. It's what you wanted."

"Maxie baby-"

"Don't okay, just don't, get up, march your ass out of this apartment and go home to your wife."

As a last ditch effort he took the gun from his head and pointed it to his heart.

"Just do it then, cause the only way I can ever stop loving you is if I'm dead. I can't breath without you Maxie. It hurts to much to know I will never be able to make you mine. Just do it. You want me gone, you wanna get rid of me? Go ahead, pull the trigger."

"You really think I won't...that's were you're wrong. I've already pulled the trigger on you Johnny, now I'm just waiting for the bang."

Her hand dropped from the gun leaving Johnny holding it to his chest. She quickly hopped off the bed and grabbed her bag leaving him there to think over what she said. All he could hear was that he was losing her. He dropped the gun on the bed and rushed to get to the door before she was gone forever. As she pulled it open he rushed behind her to slam it back shut. She tried to open it again but his hand on the door stopped her. Her back was to him but she could almost see his face. He buried his head in the back of her's and became intoxicated with her scent, letting her blonde locks smooth across his face. His breath was hot and his other hand slid up her side. With in a moment he spun her around and crashed his lips to her's and kissed her with all the desperation he felt. He needed her, he loved her but he was losing her. The passionate kiss was what she expected. She too could feel the desperation that was being unleashed as his tounge forced it's way past her lips. It too would die out like am explosion of fireworks that had long since exploded and now all that was left was an echo and smoke. He tried to continue but her knee to his groin stopped it. His hand dropped from the door and she quickly opened it and exited as he sank to the floor. She literally ran to the elevator and didn't let herself erupt into tears till the doors shut. All the way down all she could feel was that familiar emptiness in her heart where her favorite bad boy use to reside.


End file.
